The Age of Miracles
by MrAustin390
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy now know that an entire galaxy is depending on them to protect it from evil where it appears, and their journey takes them to Earth, where the Avengers find that they have to rely on each other more than ever to protect the Earth, knowing that no one else can be trusted to. This was the Age of Miracles. Post-TWS, Post-GOTG, Pre-AoU.
1. Chapter 1

During the events of The Winter Soldier…

Could the world become a worse place? After the Battle of New York, Tony Stark found himself in a pit. Unending nightmares about the New York battle, a demon from the past confronting him and almost destroying the one thing he cares for. The one question he kept asking himself throughout his confrontation against the Killian was the question about S.H.I.E.L.D.? Where were they? What were they doing? He was thought to be dead by the whole world and they seemed to completely uninvolved themselves in his problems. He had helped them with the Avengers initiative, he helped to defend earth and he even designed a new propulsion engine for the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers that he could see flying above the city, and in return they did nothing when he was being attacked, when his home was destroyed and when Pepper was kidnapped by Aldrich Killian. It outraged him that they did nothing to help him, unaware of the problems S.H.I.E.L.D. itself was facing at the time. He may have destroyed his previous sets of armor, but he was still Iron Man, and he used whatever spare time that wasn't spent sleeping, drinking, playing or with Pepper to rectify the flaws of the Mark XLII, so that he could refine the the next Iron Man suit, the Mark XLIII, because as long as S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't do anything, he had to look out for himself, and he had to look out for Pepper, and that was the only way he knew how.

But despite his commitment towards developing the Mark XLIII, he decided that it was time to take a break from being fighting bad guys and decided he had to give him self a hard-earned break in the rebuilt Stark Tower, now called Avengers' tower. It was supposed to be a big break from having been betrayed by Obadiah Stane, beset by Ivan Vanko, resisting an alien invasion and wounded by Aldrich Killian. So far, the Mark XLIII was still incomplete, even though he was previously manager to building thirty or so sets of armor in the same timespan. But now he was committed to Pepper more than anything else.

He got bored and decided to check his twitter feed to see if any other random news was worth watching out for. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and crashed right next to Pepper Potts on his couch.

"You can just tell me not to get in your way Tony. I'd hate to annoy you."

"After everything we've been through, that has to be the least of my problems."

"So what's been the news recently?"

"Well, Spider-Man not been sighted in over a month", read one headline. He wondered why the masked hero had disappeared, but he knew it was more than a mere coincidence that Spider-Man just happened to give up the costume after Harry Osborn's arrest and imprisonment. He quickly swiped to the next headline thinking it wouldn't be important.

"Think it might be something to do with Harry Osborn going to prison? He seemed like a potty mouthed little-shit with no clue on running a company. Oscorp's definitely going down the drain now…." Tony remarked. He paused for a second before continuing.

"I'm going to check my twitter feed for any other news", so he pulled the phone from his pocket and started scrolling for news.

"Portals to other realms open over Greenwich: The Mighty Thor saves the day", well now he knew what Thor was up to while he was in hiding. While he was hiding from "the Mandarin", Thor was busy fighting against Dark Elves who were trying to destroy the world.

Then something caught his attention. He literally saw it appear on his screen. "New evidence suggests Howard Stark was assassinated by HYDRA".

HYDRA? That was impossible he thought. They were defeated at the end of World War II, courtesy of his friend Steve Rogers. Then he found out the reason why S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't help him. It was because they couldn't.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., download all files relating to S.H.I.E.L.D. that has been uploaded in the past 60 seconds to my computer."

"Right away"

"Holy shit. Look at all these files J.A.R.V.I.S.. This could've been sold for billions, but it's being uploaded to the internet en masse. Now the entire world knows all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dirty secrets. Everything there is to know about S.H.I.E.L.D. is being uploaded to the internet. Everyone can find out everything about S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S.. He was shocked to see all that information being uploaded and wondered how such a leak could happen.

The influx of formerly-secret information presenting itself in front of Tony did not go unnoticed by Pepper. It was only online for less than a minute and it instantly became the most trending topic on twitter. S.H.I.E.L.D. was secretly being infiltrated by HYDRA. For seventy years. And no one knew about it. Tony knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. was an organisation that he couldn't completely trust, but for all his technological expertise and his scepticism for the agency, even he was completely taken by surprise by HYDRA's infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. He thought he knew everything about there was to know about S.H.I.E.L.D. during his time on the Helicarrier. He thought that he found out everything he needed to know after hacking the databases on the Helicarrier during the War for Earth, but he was completed dumbfounded by the one secret that flew right over his head (figuratively of course). Pepper could see the look of shock on his face, having found out that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been infiltrated by a Nazi science division after World War II. She herself had known S.H.I.E.L.D. since the incident with Stane and while she knew that she could not trust S.H.I.E.L.D. , she was completely aghast when she found out about HYDRA growing in S.H.I.E.L.D..

"Is this all S.H.I.E.L.D. information?" she thought in shock. She pulled her phone from her pocket, and saw all the information that was being released onto the internet for everyone in the world to see.

"Is there anything of particular interest that you would like to examine sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked Tony knowing the value of the information being uploaded.

"I want to know what happened to my parents. What really happened." Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S., inquisitive to find out how his parents really died.

"Positive. Digging up all files relating to 'Howard & Maria Stark' that have been uploaded in the past thirty seconds."

"So what really happened here?"

Tony Stark read through the files concerning Howard Stark's assassination, and he was shocked to realise that Howard and Maria Stark's deaths were not accidental; they were planned by HYDRA, an organisation that was thought to have been destroyed at the end of World War II with the demise of the Red Skull.

He read through the overview of the circumstances surrounding his parents' assassination. They were murdered by the Winter Soldier. Tony was seething with anger, but his anger was short-lived as J.A.R.V.I.S. had more important information for Stark.

"Sir, while you're slamming your fist over something that happened twenty years ago, I think there's something you should really know, because this something's happening right now."

"Save it J.A.R.V.I.S., I'm going to find this son of a ….."

"Tony, you should really listen to J.A.R.V.I.S.…" Pepper interrupted

"Listen to what? My parents have been murdered, and it was covered up as an accident for….."

"I really advise you to heed this information. HYDRA's going to kill you…."

"What? Why did you say so…"

"I just did, and you told me to 'save it'. Anyway, those helicarriers you see flying in the sky right have been armed with more weapons than the first one for a reason; as part of Project Insight, HYDRA intends to kill twenty million people who they consider to be a threat, and you're one of them."

Well that was just perfect. The one time he'd actually need his armor more than ever and he was running for his life bare-naked without a suit.  
After the Battle of the Norco, he'd promised himself that he wouldn't be as paranoid as before, and to spend more time with Pepper, he'd given up on the idea of building an Iron Legion and he didn't spend as much time working on the Mark XLlll as he did manufacturing the premore thirty-five or so sets of armor. He'd spent so little time on developing the Mark XLIII since those events that it wasn't even in it's prototype stage, so it couldn't even be used the way the Mark XLII was for all its flaws.

Pepper almost fainted at the news that Tony was a target for assassination. She'd seen how much he'd been suffering the Battle of New York. She'd seen how fearful that he had become. Now she was sure that Tony will definitely become the paranoid personality he was a few months ago once again.

"Damn it! Was that also part of the online leak?" Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S., worried that his life was at risk.

"It was. If you don't mind, I highly recommend both of youseek safety. The best location would be at the very basement of the tower. It should be completely impenetrable from…."

"Right on it. Now would've been such a good time to have the armor..."

"I feel that I should mention that Bruce Banner has also been targeted. Would you like me to…."

"Of course J.A.R.V.I.S.! Our lives are at risk, and if he goes green, then we're all doomed, so send that damn warning. Actually I'll do it too just to be safe."

Tony and Pepper ran to the lift, and it instantly moved down to the very lowest level of the Avengers' tower. In the lift, he reviewed the information about Project Insight.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., find all available information there is about Project Insight. Who's being targeted? Why they're being targeted. How they're being targeted. Just hurry up. There are three Helicarriers flying in the sky, complete with enough firepower to for an army ready to wipe twenty million people who they consider a threat to a power, and they've got me in their sights. Sneaky sons of bitches too, targeting me at the right time when I've got no armor."

"The information I've gathered so far concerning Project Insight is that the three Helicarriers were built with the purpose of eliminating all opposition to HYDRA's new world order, starting with elimination of twenty million people who are considered a threat to HYDRA's power."

"Well who do they consider a threat?" Pepper asked, almost ready to vomit all over the lift at the thought of Tony being killed.

"These threats have been chosen by HYDRA through an algorithm created by Nazi scientist Arnim Zola. Targets for elimination include you, Nicholas J. Fury, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Steven Strange, Maria Hill, Jane Foster, President Ellis, James Rhodes….."

"Shit! And all this time..." He paused, before giving what he thought would be one last order to J.A.R.V.I.S..

"J.A.R.V.I.S., send a warning message to as many people as possible. They need to know that that they are being targeted by HYDRA." He ordered to his loyal servant

"Tony, I couldn't possibly..."

"Do it J.A.R.V.I.S.. Send it to as many people as they can. S.H.I.E.L.D. will answer for this..."

He felt the elevator slam to the lowest level before he finished cursing HYDRA's secret infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
They both ran to the bunker that had been built underneath the tower. Tony knew he had to prepare of every possible scenario, even nuclear war, and the Battle of New York confirmed that it was indeed possible that a nuclear weapon could befall New York City.

Pepper noticed a crowbar lying around, and her first thought was to pick it up and smash something out of anger that of the thought of those Helicarriers wiping millions of people from the face of the Earth, including Tony Stark. She'd flew into a rage and smashed the crowbar into a wall to the point where it might've actually bent into a slight curve. Somehow she still retained the physical strength enhancement even after having Extremis removed from her system.

"Woah, and I thought you were crazy when you had Extremis in your blood system..."

"Don't even start..."

They both came to care for each other very deeply after the Battle at Stark Expo, and neither of them could stand to even think of the very idea of losing one another.

"Tony…" Pepper struggled to finish her sentence.

"I guess this is how it's all going to end…."

"I'd really prefer if we weren't thinking about that."

"Which is why we're down here. Hiding from "that", right?", she retorted

"I just hope everyone else finds a way..."

Pepper could sense that all the effort Tony had expended into becoming more relaxed and less paranoid had become null as she saw the worrisome aspects of his personality return. Tony would become even more mistrustful than ever before, and she feared what the future would hold in store...

* * *

Despite the time he had spent on Midgard, Thor never truly did understand much about the culture of Earth, but now that he had all the time in the universe to try and understand the custom of this fascinating world he now chose to reside in. There was a time when wanted to become the king of Asgard, and protect the nine realms. But now he had become more humble and less egotistic.

He had willingly given up the opportunity to rule Asgard, and surrender responsibility to protect the Nine Realms simply for love. Of everything Thor Odinson knew, he never would've been able to foresee how much love and romance could change him. He no longer desired to become king of Asgard, wishing instead to remain on Earth so that he could be with his friends on Earth, but more importantly, to stay with Jane Foster. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and he didn't think there was anyone on Asgard who'd match Jane, despite being a mere mortal compared to his godly lifespan.

Thor and Jane on a date at an undisclosed location, as to avoid attracting attention from the press and to avoid word from getting out that Thor and Jane were in a relationship.

Their date was short-lived when Jane checked her twitter feed, and she was utterly stunned by what she saw. Like everyone who had dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D., she knew not to trust the shady organisation.

For all her skepticism about S.H.I.E.L.D., she couldn't have predicted their biggest leak yet.

"Oh my god..." she gasped, before she continued to keep reading.

"What's wrong Jane? Is there anything that I can do for you?" Thor asked his lover with concern in his voice, sensing that something was clearly amiss.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D.. They're..." she struggled to elicit a full sentence, still in shock that all the top secret information about everything there is to know about S.H.I.E.L.D. was being released to the general public, as a whole.

"Just take a breath and slow down. I need to know what's going on." Thor assured Jane with her best interest at heart.

"Alright. Remember S.H.I.E.L.D., that secret organisation that confiscated all my gear for no reason. Those secret guys in the suits working for the government?"

"I remember them. I never knew humans could be so secretive."

She saw on a nearby TV screen that there three S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers, each armed with the biggest guns she'd had ever seen, like it was something that she'd expect to see from Battlestar Galactica, even in a world where Norse gods who were for centuries thought of as nothing more than myths existed before her eyes.

"I remember that thing. I was on one of them during the Battle of New York. I even fought against Bruce Banner. He is as intelligent when he is calm, as he is ferocious when he is not. I've fought a lot of beasts and monsters throughout the Nine Realms, but only Bruce has really challenged me; a challenge that has no equal anywhere else..." Thor boasted before being interrupted.

"You met Bruce Banner? I wish I could've done that. Anyway, that's not really important because S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised."

"Compromised? How?" Thor asked, with every suspicious instinct he'd previously held about S.H.I.E.L.D. returning to his mind, unaware on the full circumstances of the massive S.H.I.E.L.D. leak.

Jane didn't know how to explain to Thor what was happened to S.H.I.E.L.D.. She was an astrophysicist, not a 20th century historian, so she knew nothing of the context in which S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by HYDRA. She'd heard them mentioned a few times when she was in high school but paid so little attention to it she barely recalled anything about them. But if there was one thing she did know about HYDRA, it was that they were the bad guys. Anyone with any sense of history knew that. After all, they were Nazis. Which made it all the more difficult to explain to Thor, since he had absolutely no sense of the history of Earth, other than the Battle of Tønsberg which his father had participated in.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was"

"I knew there was something fishy about S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tell me something I don't know."

"They've actually been trying to establish a New World Order and..." she kept scrolling through her phone as the news continued to trend. She definitely had to find out all the leak information about S.H.I.E.L.D. now. This was an organisation that confiscated her research in New Mexico, and she was unsettled by the notion that he research was could've been confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. was being misused by HYDRA.

"New World Order?" Thor was unfamiliar with this expression.

"It means that they, want to take away our freedom, and they'll kill anyone who stands in their way." Jane explained to Thor, and that was really all he needed to hear. The expression New World Order was new to him, but the definition of the expression was not. It reminded him of Loki when he tried to conquer Earth.

As she continued to scroll, was sickened by what she saw next. A kill list for twenty million people they HYDRA considered a threat. That's when she realised what those Helicarriers that she saw in the sky were for.

"Oh god. They're going to use those Helicarriers to kill twenty million people."

"Twenty million?" Thor was absolutely astonished.

"They're going to kill twenty million people they consider a threat. There's even a list of targets..." she told him, and she started reading the names of those who sounded familiar.

"They're going to kill Tony Stark, Bruce Banner..."

Just the mention of S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers killing Tony and Bruce made him furious. He'd be stunned to discover who the rest of the targets were. Jane continued to keep reading some of the familiar names she'd heard of.

"This can't be real. Captain America's being targeted..."

Thor wanted to flip the table in front of him, but he'd learn to control his anger since his exile, but it was becoming a futile effort with the knowledge that the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers were being used to kill millions of people, including his friends.

Jane continued to read the list, and a single tear started to form in right eye. Then her left eye, and they both started to slowly run down her face.

"What is wrong Jane?" Thor questioned, trying to restrain his anger as much as possible.

"They're going to kill me..."

She started to shake uncontrollably at the very thought of her life ending where she stood, and to be killed in front of the first person she truly loved revolted her to her stomach. As soon as Thor heard this, he completely lost control of himself and single-handed slammed his closed fist over the table, causing it to collapse completely, his eyes becoming slightly moist and teary.

Jane couldn't bear seeing Thor angry like this after he found out HYDRA was going to kill her, and she fainted from the emotional shock.

London would later report seeing one of it's biggest thunderstorms in history.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please follow this fiction (and preferably favourite it as well), and leave a review. I even read PM's if you send them to me. The more e-mails I get, the more I know people enjoy my writing, which in turn leads to more chapters. So please show your appreciation in any way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Banner sat at his apartment. For the first time in life since the Gamma radiation accident that's turned him into the Hulk, he had become free to move wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He had proven that he was able to control the Hulk, and the whole world knew it. He no longer had to hide from everyone, and for the first time since the Gamma accident, he found people who he could really call friends. Tony Stark, Thor, Steve Rogers were definitely people he could count on. He knew Stark was definitely someone he could call a friend after having worked together aboard the helicarrier. They were both brilliant scientists with unparalleled intelligence and unmatched genius. And he knew everything there was to know about Steve Rogers and Thor. He only got to know them briefly, but they were the first (and only) people who he had ever fought along side him, and he knew they risk their lives for him.

The same could be said for Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, but he had strict reservations for both of them; he never really got to know them to the same extent and they both worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., an agency he did not trust. But he figured he could at least be grateful to S.H.I.E.L.D. for keeping him protected from the military after the Duel at Harlem with the Abominination, and particularly after the Battle of New York where the world now knew praised the Hulk as a hero. Because of S.H.I.E.L.D., he didn't have to fear any more government persecution.

Or so he thought. He had spent so much time studying gamma radiation, trying to find a cure for his condition and fleeing from the military that he forgot how to enjoy himself. He thought about going to see Betty Ross again after three years, but he decided against it because he didn't think he was ready for it. That painful thought had been pushed away temporarily so he could just focus on relaxing. He sat down on his couch with a glass of scotch in his hand ready to switch on his TV.

"Breaking News: Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. government documents leaked onto the internet...", he changed the channel and he saw "Breaking News" again. He swtiched the channel. "BREAKING NEWS" was all there was.

He didn't see anything this bad since that incident with The Mandarin.

Just what the hell was going on? Based on his experiences working with S.H.I.E.L.D., he knew it was the sort of organisation with secrets bigger than anything the CIA could hide.

He opened up the news applet on his phone, and sure enough, the news pages were absolutely dominated by headlines to do with the massive S.H.I.E.L.D. information leaks.

Everything there was to know about S.H.I.E.L.D.. Quinjet schematics, the Avengers initiative, a complete inventory of all S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment. He even found of Natasha Romanoff's full name and date of birth.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, born November 22, 1984..." he read aloud

Well, now he knew something about the infamous Black Widow he didn't know a minute ago. Then he realised why the information was being leaked. Bruce never paid much attention to history classes back in high school. He was a scientist who specialised in the fields of biochemistry, nuclear physics and gamma radiation. History simply did not interest him in the day. Despite his disinterest in history, the evil nature of HYDRA was not lost on him. HYDRA came from the Nazis, and everyone knows the Nazis were evil. Period. And somehow, this Nazi organisation was able to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. for seventy years without anyone noticing, grow inside S.H.I.E.L.D. as a parasite and use S.H.I.E.L.D. resources to suit their needs and slowly pave the way for a New World Order.

He was going to see what else he could find out about S.H.I.E.L.D., and he would be rewarded with the sort of information even the CIA wouldn't be able to sniff.

S.H.I.E.L.D. releases top-secret about Project Insight; a kill-list of twenty million targets.

_They're going to kill twenty million people? And just how were they going to do that?_

Then he switched on his TV and the question answered itself. There were three S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers just like the one he was on before, but these ones had the new repulsor engines he heard Stark was working on. And they were more heavily armed that the last time as well. Now he knew why?

Targets included Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Maria Hill, Stephen Strange...

He was shocked to discover that HYDRA were going to be used to kill twenty million people they consider a threat to their power, so that a New World Order could be established.

He continued to keep reading, and he saw it. He saw his name.

Bruce Banner was among the twenty million people HYDRA considered a threat to their New World Order. From years of living as a fugitive on the run, Bruce had experience many hardships. He wasn't able to stay in one place forever. He had to restrain himself whenever he was aggravated. He was unable to consummate his love with Betty. But he had never felt as so betrayed as he did today.

The information said it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D., but HYDRA that were planning the targeted killings. But that mattered nothing to him.

Those are S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers. Using S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment. They should've seen it coming. How could they have missed it? He should've turned green by this point, but he'd spent so much time and effort regaining control of the hulk that he couldn't afford to lose himself on a rampage in a crowded city, particularly when the guns started to fire at him.

He thoughts were interrupted by a text message on his phone.

It was from Tony Stark

"Run for your life. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised. HYDRA..." he didn't even bother reading the rest of it, since he knew what it was already about.

_Well that's just like you Tony isn't it? Real helpful right there..._  
_Try telling my something I don't know._

He kept reading the message anyway , because there had to be something he didn't know...

"Head to Avengers tower, 200 Park Avenue at East 45th Street, New York..."

_Anything's better than staying here right?_

He packed up everything he that was important. Birth certificates, passports, photographs, anything that could not be replaced before locking his apartment door and running down the stairs to his motorcycle, ready to head to Avengers tower.

* * *

The thunderstorm ended as quickly as it started as Thor tried to regain his composure. He had experienced fear before, but never the sort of fear he was feeling now, the kind of fear one experiences when they're afraid they'll lose a loved one. There wasn't any time for him to lose control of himself. His first priority was to get help for Jane. He'd just have to fly to Washington D.C. later to destroy the helicarriers himself.

He threw Mjolnir towards the closest window he could find before it returned to his hand. He lifted the unconscious Jane in one of his arms, wielding Mjolnir in the other and flew to the closest hospital he could find in London. He landed at the Royal London Hospital at its very doorstep and pressed for her to be admitted at the reception.

"She needs help!" he yelled out to the staff. They didn't hesistate, knowing that they were facing the God of Thunder who was probably responsible for the massive thunderstorm they all heard minutes ago.

Two paramedics ran to the reception with a stretcher and Thor lay Jane on the stretcher. He had to make sure that she was safe, and that she was healthy. With Jane in good hands, he was prepared to make the hard decision to leave her behind and headed for the hospital exit to take on the Helicarriers, only to overhear a conversation between two patients who were following the trending news on their tablets.

"Mate, you see this? These helicarriers are like, totally just blowing each other out of the sky..." one of the patients said.

"Hard to believe that they were going to be used to kill anyone they wanted..."

Thor was surprised to hear this, and he quickly interrupted their emerging conversation.

"Let me see it..." he requested to one of the patients holding their tablet.

"Shit, Thor's here. Definitely mate. Hey can I get your autograph?"

"Autograph?", he replied in confusion...

"You don't know... Never mind, you asked for it, so have a look..." the patient told him before handing over the tablet with the news on it.

Could S.H.I.E.L.D. (or HYDRA, the difference had been lost on him) really be more decieving? People had taken the images and video of the three helicarriers shooting at each other. Two of them had collided into each other before crashing into the river. The third appeared heading to a stray paths, presumably facing the same fate as the other two. He was relieved that the Helicarriers were destroyed and no longer threatening the lives of millions of people, but he would make sure that they would answer for their crimes. He headed back to Jane's operating room, where he would wait for countless hours until she awoke.  
After all, she was the main reason he returned to Midgard.

* * *

Bruce could count himself lucky that he somehow managed to avoid turning green after the shock revelation of what HYDRA planned to do with the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers, but the New York City traffic could effortlessly aggravate him the longer he had to wait before reaching Avengers' Tower.

_Come on, damn it...  
_

_Hurry up, this is literally going to kill me if it isn't going to be any faster..._

_No, don't do it now..._

He almost felt the urge to lose control of himself, but he was saved when the last traffic light turned green, he smashed the pedal to rushed straight towards Avengers' tower. There it was. Good as new, except that "Stark" was now replaced with the "A" Avengers' logo.

He jumped off his motorcycle and ran towards the tower. Once inside, his first instinct was to run towards the elevator. He was one of the few people to know that Avengers' tower had been built with a nuclear bunker underneath. Tony was just like that to include a safety precaution like that as a contingency measure.

_You better be inside here Stark..._

* * *

With HYDRA literally having caught Tony off-guard, he had become more distrustful than ever. He hadn't been caught off-guard since Obadiah Stane's dealing with The Ten Rings.

"Want a drink?" he asked Pepper, trying to alleviate the stress they were both experiencing. He had plenty of supplies stockpiled underneath the bunker, much of which included distilled alcoholic beverages in case he ever felt like losing his sobriety when the world ended.

"You stockpiled liquor?" she answered in surprise.

"Vodka, Bourbon, Brandy, Scotch, you name it, I've got it."

That was just like Tony wasn't it.

"I'm pouring myself a glass." He said to her.

He walked over to the cabinet where he stored the glasses for consumption, and twisted the lid from his scotch whisky bottle.

"Sir..."

"Oh I forgot you were here J.A.R.V.I.S.." Tony quipped sarcastically.

"Bruce Banner is entering the the tower"

"Well show him the way"

"He's on his way down here."

"Thank god. The last thing we need is an angry green monster let loose in a crowded city with all those Helicarriers firing at him" Tony sighed with relief that Bruce was going to be safe down in his underground bunker.

The bunker hatch opened and Tony knew it was Bruce climbing down the ladder. He offered a drink to Bruce.

"Want a drink?" he asked the astrophysicist.

"No thanks. It's really not good for my control Tony" Bruce answered.

"Suit yourself. I could really use a whole bottle are after finding out the truth about everything.", Tony said to everyone around him.

"Tell me about it. I honestly thought I could finally be a free man after the Battle of New York...", he paused for a moment, to raise his phone and point to Project Insight on his phone screen

"...then I see that HYDRA is planning to kill me and it all goes down the drain." Bruce remarked, disappointed that the circumstances were once again against him.

"And they've been growing inside S.H.I.E.L.D. for seventy years, like a parasite and no one noticed. I'mma turn on the radio down here. Twenty bucks says it's no music and all "S.H.I.E.L.D. this and S.H.I.E.L.D. that"."

He walked over to the radio set that was mounted against the wall, and turned the dial. What everyone heard next gave them all a sigh of relief.

"...S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers seen flying over washington, originally believed to be part of Project Insight are now shooting at each other..."

This got everyone's attention.

"Those same helicarriers that have were going to kill us all?" Bruce questioned...

"Look Tony. It's everywhere on the internet." Pepper noticed as she held her phone in her hands to read the internet news, which was being constantly updated with articles, videos and other news pieces about the S.H.I.E.L.D. leak.

"It looks like we don't have to hide down here anymore will we? We should go back."

"I wouldn't recommend leaving just yet Tony" J.A.R.V.I.S. advised to him.

"I don't see any helicarriers still flying up there J.A.R.V.I.S.. I'm going back up. It's boring down here anyway."

"Very well sir.", and the bunker hatch opened. Tony, Bruce and Pepper climbed out of the bunker, and went into the lift to take them back to the upper levels of the tower.

* * *

Clint Barton was one of most skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to have ever worked for the agency, with a skillset unrivaled by any other agent. He was the greatest archer of the 21st century, and he was also an expert marksman, acrobat, fighter and strategist to boot.

A lot had happened after the Battle of New York. Tony Stark's mansion was destroyed, and magic portals appeared all over London. While Iron Man and Thor were getting all the glory and attention, Clint found himself on a secret mission authorised by Nick Fury to locate the whereabouts of the Mandarin and the Ten Rings operations they were thought to be carrying out, and relay all intelligence relating to the Mandarin and the Ten Rings back to S.H.I.E.L.D., since the terrorist organisation was considered to be a threat to national security until it was revealed that "the Mandarin" was just a failed actor.

Still, despite "the Mandarin" being outed as an imaginary distraction to divert attention away from A.I.M.'s scheme, everyone knew the Ten Rings was a very real, and entirely non-imaginary organisation. He remained in Afghanistan over the next few months under the cover of training the Afghan National Army, disguising the real intention behind his deployment there.

Something puzzled him though. He heard from one of his contacts back in Washington that Nick Fury had been assassinated, all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were being ordered to hunt down Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, because Steve became a fugitive after refusing to share information about Nick Fury's death, and Natasha was abetting him as a fugitive. He had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. for many years, and he was familiar with every S.H.I.E.L.D. procedure there was. So it did not really surprise him that they would go to such extremes just for information. He found himself in a dilemma.  
Was he loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D.? Or did he owe his loyalty to his friends?

That really made him question his loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D.. He joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to protect the world, not to betray those he fought with, and he would get the answer to the question sooner than he expected.

His radio handset was buzzing with a very urgent warning. All agents were required to pay attention. So he tuned the handset and listened to the urgent message that was being relayed.

_"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You're heard a lot about over the last few days..."_

Clint knew he certainly did hear a lot over the last few days, and payed closer attention...

_"...Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA..."_

Now he was confused. It had to be impossible that S.H.I.E.L.D. was taken over by HYDRA. HYDRA was defeated at the end of World War II, and if somehow they survived, S.H.I.E.L.D. would've stopped them. He continued to listen to the message, hoping to hear some clarification of this.

_"...Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. __They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."_

The message ended there, and he thought to himself...

_How the hell was all this even possible?_

S.H.I.E.L.D. was the most covert organisation to have existed. The general public wasn't even as well-informed about S.H.I.E.L.D. as they were about other agencies such as the FBI and the CIA.

And the most secretive, covert, technologically advanced organisation on the planet was being infiltrated by an even more secretive, covert and advanced organisation. He never even studied history in high school, but he had some sense of 20th century history (Nazi = Bad guys) as knowing about it was simply an unavoidable aspect of working with S.H.I.E.L.D., because it was the very reason why it was founded, and it provided context when working with the likes of Captain America. Anyone who read the S.H.I.E.L.D. handbook, Chapter I, knew that the Red Skull, founder of HYDRA was a member of the Nazi party.

It made sense now. S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't hunting Steve and Natasha. HYDRA was. It finally made sense. Not that it really mattered to him at all.

He realised that if S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't protect itself from being infiltrated, and allowed itself to be compromised for decades, then they didn't deserve his loyalty.

Clinton Barton no longer owed his allegience to S.H.I.E.L.D..

* * *

Onboard the Milano...

"Anyone ever been to Earth?" Peter Quill asked the team.

"Earth? What planet is that?" Drax asked in confusion. He'd never heard of this planet before. Much of the galactic community referred to the planet as Terra.

"It's where I come from." Peter told him.

Drax was confused. He thought the race (on his mother's side) which Peter Quill belonged to originated from Terra. Before Peter could explain, Gamora interrupted and explained.

"It's an endonym used by the residents of Terra to name their planet."

"What she said", Peter said to Drax

"Anyway, if you haven't been there, that's cool. I haven't been there myself in over twenty years, so it kind of feels like my first time too."

"Why did you say we were going to Terra again?" Rocket asked.

"I am Groot."

"See, Groot's confused too."

"To retrieve an infinity stone."


	3. Chapter 3

After the defeat of Ronan the Accuser….

"Can you believe it? We just saved an entire planet from being destroyed by that Kree fanatic! We could not have done it by ourselves, but we could really make a difference to the live of billions of we worked together." Peter remarked, having just achieved something that he could feel proud of for the first time since he could remember leaving Earth.

The whole team was assembled in the ship's cargo bay, recalling their victory over Ronan the Accuser, and their newfound purpose in the galaxy.

"They don't call us the Guardians of the Galaxy for nothing man, they even cleared our criminal records." Rocket quipped.

"I am Groot" Groot agreed from the pot he was planted. His voice was noticeably more far more high-pitched that it originally was when he was a massive walking tree.

"We really have been given another chance. We should all give ourselves a pat on the back." Peter told the team.

"A pat on the back? Why would you do that?" Drax asked, as he was unfamiliar with the Terran phrase that Peter had used.

"How is a pat on the back relevant", Gamora queried, also unfamiliar with many of Peter's Terran expressions.

"It's… an Earth phrase…... never mind…., Peter finished. He'd been in the galaxy for over twenty years, not having been to Earth since 1988, but for all the time he'd spent in space, away from Earth, he consistently used esoteric phrases and expressions that were almost-always lost on the inhabitants of the galaxy.

"You keep saying stuff that sound like a bunch of nonsense Quill…." Rocket interjected

"I am Groot", Groot said in a way that show he was expressing agreement with the general consensus of the rest of the team.

"Does any of it really matter?" Peter questioned the team. Using expressions that were used only on Earth often lead to awkward moments like this.

"You have a habit of saying phrases that are not commonly understood by us." Gamora uttered to Peter.

"Do people on Terra speak in the same manner?"

"Can we just forget it? We stopped Ronan from destroying a planet and every Xandarian from destruction. And we've finally found a new purpose to our lives; we're the Guardians of the Galaxy" Peter voiced this as clear and coherently as possible, desperately hoping to change the topic.

It was enough to give the team a firm reminder that for all their pain they have suffered in the past, for all the isolation that have experienced in the past, that they have finally found people they could call friends.

That was what it meant to be a Guardian of the Galaxy. Friendship and loyalty were the ultimate values upheld by every member. It was ironic how the Guardians of the Galaxy were founded. They all hated each other at the beginning (with the obvious exception of Groot and Rocket).

Gamora was trying to kill Peter on Xandar. Rocket and Groot were trying to capture Peter and sell him for a bounty. Drax had almost killed Gamora, and he got into a fight with Groot. Rocket pointed a gun at Gamora and Drax threatening to kill them all. Even the relationship between Rocket and Groot took a change for the better, where Rocket had severely curbed the insults towards Groot after the immense guilt that conquered his emotions after Groot's apparent death when the Dark Aster crashed, before Groot was replanted and regrown.

It was remarkable to see that after their near-fatal early encounters; they not only became allies, but friends, willing to give their lives for each other, because their journeys brought them together as allies and friends; the bond that tied them together was something that Ronan the Accuser never understood, because it was more powerful than any weapon and it could neither be taken nor destroyed.

Only then did Gamora and Drax begin to understand the meaning of friendship. It was through this experience that they were both given a new purpose to their previously pitiful lives; Gamora now sought to right her wrongs by fighting alongside her friends, and dying for them if their fate depended on it; Drax knew that as long as Thanos continued to live, his wife and daughter weren't yet avengers, since he discovered that Ronan was only a puppet in a grand scheme that's caused countless pain, suffering and destruction throughout the galaxy, from where he stood all the way to the far reaches of the unknown.

With this in mind, Gamora knew she couldn't keep everything a secret, and there was something important she had to confess.

"Peter, we need to find a private place for discussion."

"Yeah, sure." He replied casually to her request.

"Hey, guys, you just keep doing what you're doing while me and Gamora head up to the cockpit to discuss something private."

"Private? You guys been dating already?" Rocket teased the pair

"What? No!" Peter immediately retorted.

"Where would you get that suggestion?" Gamora asked Rocket with a genuine sense of curiousity, since she didn't think there was anything to suggest a romantic relation between her and Peter.

"I am Groot" and it was clearly obvious that this was being said with a cheeky tone to it, showing that Groot believed Rocket was right.

"I've noticed a pattern of behaviour between the two of you that is consistent with a pair of lovers in a romantic relationship…." Drax inserted, before he continued speaking.

"….it's the most sensible explanation for your 'private' talk", he finished

"Guys? Where are you getting this from? We're not dating….."

"Peter! This is too important. We'll show them later, but I really need to tell you this now…."

"What could you possibly need to tell me that could embarrass me and you in front of them?" he asked her, pointing over to the remaining team members.

"I am Groot"

"Yeah, we get you Groot" Rocket said to him.

"If we go to the cockpit, I'll tell you…." She snapped to Peter, having ignored the earlier comments made by Groot and Rocket.

"I guess if it's that important…." Peter sighed, disappointed that she didn't tell him yet.

They both climbed up into the cockpit and closed the hatch, so that only the two of them could hear their conversation.

"Peter…." Gamora started.

"Are you going to spill the beans or what?" He asked, becoming impatient and eager to hear her confession.

He waited….

Any second now…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How can I spill beans if I don't have any beans to spill?" she asked, forgetting that this was another of Peter's alien expressions that she could not comprehend.

"What I mean…." He explained, before starting again, "… is that what's so important about what you're trying to tell me."

A knot formed in Gamora's throat before it began to tighten, and she was struggling to utter her message before her conscience got the better of her….

"There's an infinity stone on Terra…."

Now Peter was surprised. What was an infinity stone doing on Earth, and how did she know there was one on Earth? At least he knew why it had to be kept private for the time being. It wasn't the sort of thing you'd just announce in front of everyone.

"Earth?"

"Your birth planet, yes…." She answered

"You're telling me there's an infinity stone on Earth?!" Peter Quill was aghast. Just a few days before, he was shocked to discover how powerful the infinity stones were, and to hear that there was an infinity stone on Earth meant that Earth was now at risk. After his experience with the Orb, he knew full well just how far people would go to just to get the infinity stones, he was definitely aware of the power they wielded.

"So slow down for a second. What you're saying is that there is an infinity stone on Earth? How'd it end up there."

"Thanos…" she murmured

"He's always causing trouble is he…..." Peter remarked with a hint of sarcasm

"Do you not take this matter seriously?" she asked Peter with a bitter tone to it, before she continued.

"This infinity stone is the Sceptre. It's capable of controlling peoples' minds, and it is a weapon that is used to turn your foes to your side…."

"Sounds like the sort of thing that shouldn't end in the wrong hands…."

"And yet it did. It was given to Loki, the Asgardian master of mischief, who used it to turn his enemies into his slaves and command an army of Chitauri soldiers to attack Earth….."

Something seemed off when she mentioned Loki; he'd forgotten much of Earth's history since he was kidnapped by the ravagers, but he'd heard a name like that when he lived on Earth and he remembered; Loki was the God of Mischief according to the vikings, and there was just no way that it could be true that "Asgardian master of mischief" was the leader of some alien invasion of Earth.

He'd heard about it for months, but there wasn't anything to prove it and he just dismissed it as one of those galactic rumours that people spoke about without anyone proving it.

"I don't think I've heard of the Chitauri before. But why would anyone attack Earth? Earth doesn't even have flying cars…?" Peter inquired.

The last time he was on Earth, he knew the humans weren't even nearly as technologically advanced Kree or the Xandarians. There wasn't even a starship fleet, and the last time Peter was on Earth, there were two nuclear superpowers ready to blow up the world, something that stood in stark contrast with the Nova Empire and Kree Empire.

"But I have heard of 'Loki'…."

"How could you have heard of him? He's an Asgardian, and they have never been spotted by anyone in the galaxy….."

"He's a what-guardian?" he interjected, as he clearly didn't know about about Norse mythology to remember where they came from. "Shit, can't remember my history, I don't even think I learned it in school, but I remember something about Vikings worshipping….  
I've heard of him alright. Don't ask me how, because I can't remember. You wouldn't know anyway, it's just more Terran nonsense. Anyway, just keep going."

That Peter Quill had heard of Loki despite knowing nothing to the Asgardians puzzled Gamora, but she'd have to save her curiousity for later, with the galactic balance of power at stake as long as there was an infinity stone on the loose. She had to keep explaining to Peter what was at stake.

"There was an infinity stone on Earth; the Tesseract. Thanos wanted it….." she tried to explain before she was interrupted by Peter, who was still confused, though he vaguely recalled seeing a tesseract related image at the Collector's domain, but he still had more questions.

"So he gave an infinity stone to Loki, so that he could get an infinity stone from Loki?" he asked

"I saw Thanos' personal servant handing the Sceptre to Loki. I saw Thanos promising Loki that he could rule the Earth. The plan was that Loki would be given the power of the Sceptre and an entire army of Chitauri soldiers to fight for him; when Earth was subjugated under Loki's rule, Loki would give the Tesseract to Thanos, who'd subjugate the galaxy under his rule. But the Terrans were not the cowering wretches as Thanos promised."

"That's pretty radical. And this is the same Thanos who you betrayed? The same Thanos who Drax swears to kill?"

"That is why I betrayed Thanos; I could no longer stand by his side as long as he caused suffering, pain and destruction across the galaxy over numerous planets in his path for the infinity stones…."

"I believe you. We've all seen how far people will go for the infinity stones. We're going to Earth…."

* * *

"…and that the whole story behind why I asked you guys if you've ever been to Earth…."

"I am Groot"

"Yes, I meant Terra!" Peter clarified

"So we can risk our lives again for some mind-controlling sceptre?" Rocket interrupted

"You said it yourself; they don't call us the Guardians of the Galaxy for nothing man, and we all know what's at stake here…."

"What makes Terra an unsuitable host for this stone?" Drax asked

"Are you serious man? Xandar's safe because it's run by the Nova Empire, one of the most galactic superpowers; humans are so stupid they don't even know we exist!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Peter snapped loudly toward Rocket, taking offence.

"So what?! It's true! I'm just explaining why leaving an infinity stone on a planet that's never sent a spaceship beyond their own star system isn't a good idea. There's no Nova Corp on Earth…."

"Our friend presents a valid argument here. A planet that doesn't even know the existence of life beyond their own isn't a suitable…."

"Will you guys just shut up?! I'm trying to think of a plan here."

"You mean a 'part of a plan'?" Rocket sarcastically asked.

"I am Groot"

"At the moment, yes," The Star-Lord said to Rocket

"How much of a percentage?" Drax asked with complete literalism.

"Not this again…." Peter uttered, remembering the last time they argued with each other.

While Peter argued with Rocket, Drax (and arguably Groot as well), Gamora examined the Star Charts for to pinpoint the location of the Solar System, and with it, Terra.

* * *

In New York City….

Tony stood at his personal workstation reviewing all the files and information about the massive S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence leak and he was dazed by everything he saw. He thought he found out everything dirty secret there was to know about S.H.I.E.L.D. on the helicarrier, and everything Nick Fury knew, Tony Stark had to know as well. But there was one secret that even Nick Fury missed. Tony Stark had heard about several crazy events that were happening around him, and they sounded so unreal he thought he was living in something out of a comic book or a movie. Just recently before the S.H.I.E.L.D. leak he'd heard about some crazy guy pumped full of electricity wreaking havoc in New York City, but it was easily forgotten when confronted with what he was looking at now.

"Seventy years. Seventy friggin' years. And no one saw it. Even Nick Fury dropped the ball. I honestly thought I knew every dirty secret there was to know about S.H.I.E.L.D., but there was this one secret so big even Nick Fury missed it, and they killed him. They were going to kill me, you, Rogers, Strange, Foster, Romanoff…."

"You couldn't list all twenty million of them Stark…." J.A.R.V.I.S. had reminded

"But now I know the truth. The truth about my parents' death, the truth that had been kept hidden from everyone, even S.H.I.E.L.D.. They didn't die in an accident. They were killed by HYDRA, and they made it look like an accident."

Tony Stark continued to keep reading the details of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s information leak and he saw something that had outraged him completely. He had discovered the real reasons for his parents' deaths.

"Son of a bitch!"

He screamed at the peak of his lungs before he smashed his bourbon glass on the floor, having discovered that his former business partner who had tried to kill him, Obadiah Stane, was working for HYDRA.

"I guess that explains it all. When I was kidnapped in Afghanistan, when stole my Arc reactor, when he tried to undercut me, it was all part of HYDRA's grand scheme…"

There was a long pause after he said that, with Tony Stark clearly having trouble restraining himself from flipping , before he made a decision.

"I'm going downstairs to work on my projects to let off some steam. You can't be too careful these days…."

"By 'projects', are you referring to your armor?" Bruce asked rhetorically, knowing full well that the post-Chitauri invasion, pre-Extremis crisis Tony Stark was returing.

"Tony, maybe you should….", Pepper urged before she was cut off.

"Take a break? Screw that. I took a break three days ago, and look what happened. They caught us with our pants down wiping our butts."

Pepper tried to voice her opinion, but she was interrupted by Tony again.

"Not only did they catch us completely off-guard, but the bastard who killed my parents still out there, and you can bet he'll come for me next."

"Tony, you know that's not true…." Bruce said in the calmest demeanour he could conjure.

"That's what I thought about S.H.I.E.L.D., but half of them turned out to be members of a secret Nazi death cult, and even Nick Fury let it blow over his one eye. I'm not letting it happen again. And if this Winter Soldier thinks he can get me, I'll show him what happens when you mess with Tony Stark."

* * *

Clint was in Dubai, sitting in the international airport waiting for the next flight to New York. He couldn't remember the last time he waited for a flight like this. Normally S.H.I.E.L.D. just either flew him to missions themselves or he got a first class flight paid for by S.H.I.E.L.D.

The first thing he did as soon as he exited the plane and spent the next two hours waiting in the Hub was to check the news. He never got the opportunity to check the news in Pakistan, since he was in a rush to catch the next flight possible out of the region.

He accessed an internet café since he removed his phone battery as soon as he left Afghanistan and didn't want to be tracked.

The internet news pages were completely dominated by the mass information leaks of S.H.I.E.L.D., and he didn't think he'd see a bigger information leak than what was seen on the internet.

What particularly caught his attention was the list of every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was actually loyal to HYDRA, many who he'd known for _years_, without ever becoming ever slightest tad suspicious of their loyalty. Jasper Sitwell, Grant Ward, Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins, John Garrett. They were all HYDRA.

It was surprising at first to discover that every member of S.T.R.I.K.E. were actually loyal to HYDRA. All of them. He thought out of everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D., S.T.R.I.K.E. teams were the worst to work with. They were all assholes, and when it became clear why he really didn't like them, it really didn't surprise him as much as he expected. He never really liked John Garrett either.

But he expected nothing less than complete integrity from Jasper Sitwell and Grant Ward. Several of Sitwell's missions involved extraterrestrials and demigods and he conducted his duties with efficiency.

Sitwell was present at the New Mexico incident with Thor, he located Loki in Germany and his skills helped to keep the Helicarrier in the air when it was damaged and he was responsible for collecting Item 47, recruiting two technicians who were able to restore function to salvaged Chitauri technology. And throughout it all, it was just a cover to hide his role in a deep-rooted conspiracy to reshape the world in HYDRA's image. That son of a bitch.

And it turned out Grant Ward also a damned traitor. He had a hand to hand combat efficiency that was ranked only second to Natasha Romanoff according to S.H.I.E.L.D. and he had recently been promoted to Level 7. He never knew Ward as well as Sitwell but he was just as shocked to find out.

Were there really this many traitors working in S.H.I.E.L.D.?

He had to delay those thoughts for the time being. The next flight to New York had just arrived.

* * *

Thor sat as Jane's bedside, hoping to see some sort of response from Jane. He was accompanied by Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis and Ian Boothby. Her eyelids started to open up, slowly and steadily until she was completely awake, wholly unaware of where she was.

"Jane, you're well…. and your friends have all come to visit." he informed her, before Darcy got a little overexcited.

"I'm so happy to see you alive again Jane! I almost died myself when I heard you were here?" Darcy screamed. She got up from her seat and gave Jane a massive hug of relief. Erik and Ian smiled from where they stood.

"I'm alive? I thought those HYDRA….." she murmured before Thor interrupted

"It's okay Jane. They're gone," he assured her with a genuine relief for her well-being.

"I'm pleased to see you've made a quick recovery Jane. I thought we all lost you" Erik added, grateful for the well-being of his former student.

"Thanks Selvig. It's good seeing you too." she told him before she had to ask the big question.

"So what happened to the helicarriers?" she asked, eager to find out what had saved her life

"Their targeting systems were changed and they started shooting each other at the other helicarriers instead of the twenty million targets. We owe our gratitude to Captain Steven Rogers. I've never found a more honourable warrior than him." He boomed with admiration for Captain America.

"Steve Rogers? The legendary Captain America?" she blurted in amazement.

"YES! The warrior your midgardians refer to as 'Captain America'!" he yelled.

Thor had come to view him as an honourable warrior worthy of the halls of Valhalla, and it was difficult to name anyone on Asgard whose courage and bravery matched that of Rogers'. He'd come to learn that much about him during the Battle of New York, but any shortage of respect he had for the super-soldier had been obliterated after his actions in Washington.

Jane had known about Steve Rogers since high school, although she seldom used his real name and thought of him as Captain America. She never paid much attention 20th century history as it generally bored her during her adolescent years, although she found studying Captain America's heroics during World War II to be the most interesting aspect of her history classes.

At the end of her high school journey, the humanities simply weren't her forte. Science was, particularly in the field of astrophysics, and she'd never paid much attention since. Not at least until Steve Rogers was unfrozen from the Arctic Circle and placed back in action by S.H.I.E.L.D.. His heroic actions during his participation of the Battle of New York had suddenly made her pay attention to Captain America again. This was the same man who had almost destroyed HYDRA at the end and stopped the Red Skull from using the Tesseract to destroy the world, had saved the world from destruction yet again during the Battle of New York last year. Was it his physical enhancements, or his sheer willpower that had allowed him to save the Earth twice, seventy years apart?

As a scientist, she could rarely reach a conclusion simply based on instinct, yet she knew the answer to that question without a second though. It was clearly the latter. And she would forever be thankful to the great Captain America for saving her life.

* * *

NOTE for readers: I've been getting some messages from readers that "The Tesseract is on Asgard", so for those who aren't on board and haven't figured out, fans have speculated that the blue crystal on the **Chitauri Sceptre **(or Scepter) given to Loki is actually the **Mind Stone **among the Tesseract, the Orb and the Aether, because of its ability to control peoples' minds and the appearance of Thanos. Also, in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, when it's revealed that HYDRA is in possession of the Sceptre, Wolfgang Von Strucker remarks that "_what we have is **worth more than any of them ever knew, we've only scratched the surface** already..._" while the Sceptre is in focus, further hinting at the significant value of the Sceptre.  
While this isn't officially canon, I've accepted it as such and chose to incorporate it into my fiction as a suitable justification for the Guardians of the Galaxy to visit Earth, because if a planet like Xandar wasn't able to stop Ronan the Accuser and the Dark Aster without the help of the Ravagers and the Guardians, then Earth isn't going to fare any better from defending itself if someone like that threatens the planet for the stone (at this point, all anyone knows about the Avengers _if_ they've heard of them is they're dangerous). Either that, or it could end up in the wrong hands of someone on the planet (which it already has, the Guardians just don't know it yet).


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you guys done yet?" Peter asked the team after he thought they finished mocking him.

"You haven't told us how much percentage of a plan you have…" Drax told him

"I've got enough of a percentage of get us to Ear….., Terra. Gamora's been examining the galactic star charts for a route to the Sol System. Once we reach the Sol System, we should be able to reach Terra."

"I've got a Question Star-Lord" Rocket asked, stressing the nickname derisively,  
"How the hell are we supposed to get to Terra? No one's been there in over twenty years…."

"But someone has been there before haven't they? I wouldn't here if no one ever visited at all. Look, we've got to get that Sceptre out of there before someone feels like attacking the planet just for that stone. Someone's already attacked the planet to get one of the other stones before; they'll do it again if we don't get that Sceptre out of there….."

"I am Groot." He said expressing his confusion that someone already attacked before.

"There was a stone there before?" Rocket queried

"Gamora said it was something called the 'Tesseract'. It's that blue cosmic cube the Collector showed us when we were actually prepared to hand him the Orb."

"Oh I remember seeing something like that now. Then that Krylorian touched the Orb and….."

"I am Groot."

"That's beside the point. The main point is that we're going to Earth."

"You're referring to Terra?" Drax asked, having forgotten what Peter told him minutes ago.

"YES!"

"So again, just to make sure we're all on board, we're all going to be heading to Terra. Anyone who wants out, say aye and we'll drop you off the next planet." Peter confirmed to the team

"But we're already on board aren't we?"

"It's a figurative expression…, yes we're on board…, what I meant to ask was if anyone had any objections, and if anyone here wasn't interesting in participating and saving the galaxy, then we'll deliver them to the next planet we stop at….."

"Why didn't you just say that before?"

"Never mind, another Terran expression. I'm checking on Gamora to see if she's actually done anything helpful, because clearly you guys haven't"

"Neither have you pal." Rocket retorted.

Peter ignored that retort and headed over to the maps and charts that Gamora was examining.

"Peter…"

"I hope there's some good news."

"I've traced a suitable path to the Sol System.'

* * *

"Be careful Steve. Might not want to pull on that thread."

As Natasha walked away, Steve opened the manifest with all the information on the Winter Soldier and Sam Wilson easily took notice of Steve's look on his face, and he could instantly tell that it was going to be Steve's first mission after the dissolution of S.H.I.E.L.D..

"You going after him….."

"You don't have to come with me….." Captain America responded

"I know. When do we start…?"

"A friend of mine"

"Who's this friend?"

"Tony Stark."

"Let's get going then…."

* * *

Tony was looking over the latest set of armour that he had just created; The Iron Man Armor Mark XLIII. It looked and functioned just like the previous Mark XLII with the obvious exception of the reversed colour scheme since the last one had too much yellow on it and it rectified all the flaws and glitches of the previous armour.

He stared at the armour set and admired the perfection of it before his peace was interrupted.

"Tony…" J.A.R.V.I.S. announced

"Is now really a good time J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"As good as ever. You have visitors. Shall I let them in?"

"Just let me put on my armour first…."

"You still think HYDRA's out there do you?"

"Of course…"

The Mark XLIII disassembled from its position and reassembled onto Tony's body piece by piece covering his legs until J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted again.

"If it's any assurance, one of them is Steven Rogers…."

"Who's the other?"

"Last time I checked, Sam Wilson isn't a HYDRA agent. In fact, he helped to bring down the helicarriers, thus saving your life."

"I'll greet them myself."

Tony stepped into the elevator ready to take it down to the lower levels.

"By the way, while you were arguing whether it was a good idea to let the guests enter the tower, Pepper had already allowed them into the tower and they're now in the living space…."

"How'd she do that….?"

"You gave her authorisation to…."

"Oh I remember now. But how are they here already? I forgot the lift was this fast….."

* * *

Steve and Sam entered Stark tower and waited for a response from the intercom.

"Forgive me Steven, but Tony's become quite paranoid since he had discovered that those helicarriers you helped to destroy were going to kill him. He's not going to let anyone in and…." J.A.R.V.I.S. told Steve and Sam before he was interrupted.

"Let them in J.A.R.V.I.S." Pepper ordered.

"But Pepper…."

"Do it J.A.R.V.I.S.…"

"Very well…., you may enter gentlemen."

They both stepped into the elevator and the elevator moved them up to the living space in Tony's quarters in just under half a minute.

"Did we just travel at light speed?"

"You don't know man? They're fast like that these days….."

"I've missed out on a lot haven't I…?"

They both exited the lift to be greeted by Pepper Potts, who extended a hand of friendship.

"Tony Stark told me a lot about you. It's an honour to meet you Captain Rogers."

"The honour's mine ma'am. Please, just call me Steve."

"And who's this?"

Sam also extended a hand to introduce himself.

"Sam Wilson."

"Pleasure meeting you too Sam…"

"He helped me stop HYDRA."

"If Tony's done hiding, I'm sure he'd like to meet the people who saved his life…." Pepper derisively uttered.

In the meantime, Steve noticed Bruce and asked him.

"How are you going Bruce? You okay?"

"Well, I do have you to thank for saving my life…."

"Me and Sam over here", Steve told him before pointing over to Sam and gesturing to him to come over to introduce himself.

"Bruce Banner."

"Sam Wilson."

"Look who's here….."

The elevator pinged and out came Tony Stark, ready to greet the guests.

"If it isn't the star-spangled man with a plan and some guy I've never seen before…."

"The 'guy' you've never seen before held stop HYDRA Stark…."

"Well in that case, thank you guy I've never seen before. Name's Tony. Tony Stark." He gestured before offering a hand to Sam.

"Sam Wilson…."

"Tony Stark….."

After the brief introduction, Tony turned his attention to Steve.

"And I heard you were the one who changed the targeting chips so that the Helicarriers would fire on each other. Whose plan was that?"

"Fury's"

"Oh him? Was he HYDRA to? Where can I find him…?"

"HYDRA killed him Tony; I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier, considering all the information that was leaked." Bruce exclaimed to Tony

"Really? Well, turns out that's what happened to him then…"

Steve could already feel the tension building up, knowing that what he was hearing from Tony and Bruce was clearly untrue and he reached a dilemma.

Should he tell Tony where Nick Fury was? Or would it be better to simply keep it a secret, as Fury himself intended. Only six people knew of Nick Fury's real fate; Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Maria Hill and himself, plus the two physicians who obvious treated Fury and helped to fake his death.

He turned his mind away from where he was to make a decision. Should he tell Tony Stark and Bruce Banner? He was prepared to, but he remembered the mission that Nick Fury as appointed himself to; eliminating the remnants of HYDRA, a mission that could be compromised if too many people knew he was still live.

…_if anyone asks for me, tell them you can find me right here….._

"If you're looking for Fury, you can find him at Arlington Cemetery in Washington D.C. He's gone Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gone. It's all gone."

* * *

Peter sat on the pilot's seat, with Gamora sitting behind him. Drax, Rocket and Groot continued to remain in the lower level.

"So we're really going there…."

"To Terra? Yes we are. You sound unsure of yourself."

"I am. It's….. Where I'm from, it's where I was born, where I picked up my Walkman…." He explained to her, gesturing to the music player holstered to his belt,

"…..it's where I was abducted…" he paused again, before speaking again.

"….and I haven't been there in over twenty years. I can't even remember what the planet is supposed to look like anymore and….."

"Peter, what do you most recently remember from Terra….?"

"I was at a hospital. I was just a child, listening to my mix on my Walkman and my mother…., she died of terminal cancer. I…. ran out of the hospital crying and the last thing I saw on Earth was this big flying ship." Peter explained to satisfy Gamora's curiosity as they voyaged to the Solar System.

"This big flying ship?"

"Well yes. Not this one though, but it was an M-class Ravager ship this looked like this one. After that Yondu raised me to become one of the Ravagers and trained me to be the perfect thief. You know the rest of the story."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss Peter, but I'm glad to have met you. You're the first true friend I've ever really had, and I would give my life for you."

"Thanks Gamora, I'd die for you too…." He told her with a slight tone suggesting that he viewed Gamora as more than just a friend….

"Though, I do have to ask about that 'Walkman' device you carry; you're very protective of it and you'll even risk your life for it."

"That Walkman I listen to, I literally risked my life to get it when it was confiscated by the Nova Corp on Kyln because my mother gave it to me; it's the only reminder I have of her since I don't even have a photo of her. The abduction was so sudden….."

"So what are your bets that Peter has the hots for Gamora?"

"I am Groot", he expressed to show that he thought Rocket was right.

In just a week, Groot had managed to completely grow out of his pot and was now twice Rocket's height and the deep voice he previous possessed from before the destruction of the Dark Aster had returned.

"Well big guy I can tell you're seeing what I'm seeing. You're a fast grower you know that?" Rocket told Groot.

"The tree has regrown faster than expected, and this is a good thing to see. It makes me happy."

"Doesn't it make us all happy Drax. Just a few more days and he'll be as big as he was before, and we'll have his muscle again. Anyway, you still didn't answer my question before…."

"How does Peter 'have the hots'….." Drax was prepared to ask before being cut off by Rocket.

"Just let me use a more, precise expression…."

"I am Groot", Groot explain.

"I understand now. I certainly detect a slight amount of sexual tension between Peter and Gamora. An amusing situation given that they both tried to kill each other once before…."

"See, that's what I'm talking about!"

"I am Groot!"

"I'm going up to the cabin to see how we're going, and where we're headed. Who's excited about the visit to Terra?"

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah we know you like to see new places Groot. You're just nice like that aren't you…?"

* * *

"I guess that's just great then. I always thought Nick Fury was an ass, but he did stop HYDRA from launching that nuke into New York City during the invasion." Tony reminisced.

"HYDRA? I thought the World Security Council sent the nuke?" Bruce questioned in confusion.

"Tony's right. Alexander Pierce was a high-ranking member of the World Security Council. He was prepared to use three heavily-armed helicarriers to kill twenty million people; it's just as possible that he strongarmed the rest of the councilmembers into using that nuke to eliminate use as a threat." Steve Rogers explained to the group.

"That's just messed up man. They were going to use a nuke to blow up Manhattan." Sam added.

The four heroes were sitting at the bar in the living space on the Avengers' tower, with only Tony and Bruce consuming alcoholic beverages, since Steve couldn't become experience any intoxication effects from alcohol.

"You know, it's nice to see you guys, the guys who destroyed the helicarriers and saved the lives of twenty million people. I was hoping that I could return the favour…."

"Actually, that was the reason we came here; so you could help us with something…."

"Anything you want, I got it. Cash, cars, planes, boats, you want it…."

"Captain America doesn't need any of that man. He doesn't have the Stark ego…"

"That's funny, I actually knew his father, and he was just like that…... anyway, that's not what I'm looking for…."

"Perhaps I could make you a new costume?"

"Was there anything wrong with the old one?" Bruce added, before he took another sip of bourbon.

"Actually, that would be useful since my old one's been damaged, but I wasn't going to ask for that either. I need your help Tony."

"Shoot…."

"You've got more technology than anyone else; you could use that to find information on James Buchanan Barnes. I've got this folder here from Ukraine that Natasha gave to me, so I could find him."

"Yeah sure, I can do that. J.A.R.V.I.S., find all information related to 'James Buchanan Barnes'."

"Right away…"

"Just like that, and it's so simple isn't it. Just wait for J.A.R.V.I.S. to do his job and he'll find anything you need? By the way, where'd the Black Widow go?"

"She's gone under radar; blew all her covers after that leak..." Steve explained to Tony.

In the meantime, while J.A.R.V.I.S. was scouring the internet for informaiton on James Barnes, Tony opened the folder that Steve handed to him, and he slowly examined every detail he saw, becoming more aggravated the longer he looked at it.

"Wait a minute that voice sounds familiar. Who's J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Steve asked, having recalled hearing that English accented voice when he entered the tower.

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System" Tony bragged, trying to contain the seething anger that was building up as he continued to read the folder handed to him about the Winter Soldier.

"It's his personal artificial intelligence. His butler so to speak," Pepper explained in a simplified term Steve could understand.

"Artificial Intelligence's exist?"

"That voice basically belongs to a robot." Bruce said in further simple terms.

"Guess I really do have a lot of catching up on don't I..." Steve remarked, reminded just how far behind he was with 21st century technology.

"Hey man, I didn't know the great Tony Stark had a personal robot butler either…." Sam whispered to Steve's ear.

"Oh my. If this is the guy who you were looking for Steve, I'll definitely help you find him."

"Why's that?"

"He needs to pay"

* * *

After Jane Foster was released from hospital, Thor realised that no matter how powerful he was, he couldn't protect the people he loved all by himself. Jane, Selvig, Darcy, Boothby and Thor sat around the table in their flat, and Thor made an announcement.

"I'm going to New York City this afternoon."

"Why are you going to New York?"

"Because I've learned that I can't protect everyone around me by myself, and I'm going to visit my friends there. Stark, Banner, maybe Rogers could be there too."

"Thor, maybe we should just…."

"Jane, you were almost killed. Those helicarriers that were going to kill everyone? I couldn't have stopped them by myself without losing you. I waited helpless not knowing whether you were dead or alive while Captain Rogers switched their targeting systems. I've realised the only way I can protect everyone around me is if I fight alongside my fellow warriors. Only as long as I fight alongside the likes of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner can I protect everyone. Come with me Jane. You'll never have anything to fear in New York."

"Thor's got a point Jane. S.H.I.E.L.D. caught….. HYDRA caught you guys completely off-guard, and you guys had to be bailed out by a super-soldier who's never used Windows before. If Iron Man and Captain America are there, then it'd be good if we were too." Darcy inserted.

"Well that sounds like a plan to me. At least I don't have a criminal record in New York City." Erik added, having completely ignored the news of increasing crime rates in New York in a way that didn't concern him at all.

"I'm with Darcy on this one."

Jane saw that everyone was discontent with staying in London, and she couldn't find it in herself to argue against Thor and everyone else.

"Alright…., when's the next flight to New York City?"

* * *

"So what's the ETA to Terra?" Rocket asked.

"We should be there by tomorrow."

"A journey this far would take months by default, especially if the territory's uncharted."

"Good point Drax, but it's not uncharted territory; remember, Yondu's already been to Ear…Terra before, and Gamora found the path he took to get there from one of the older data archives."

"I am Groot" he said an expressing to show that he was pleased that the journey wasn't going to take long.

"Look at you Groot! You're growing back fast."

"I thought it'd take a week, but he's already three times taller than me now. At this rate, he'll be back to the way he was by tomorrow."

"Perfect! That should make our lives so much easier!"

"How would it?"

"Well, uh, if you haven't noticed, Groot's been our muscle and….."

"Point noted."

"I am Groot"

"Good. So are there any last questions before we head to Terra?"

"Is there trouble there? You said it was a planet of outlaws….." Rocket asked

"I think you'll like it there Rocket..." Peter assured him, unsure of whether he'd be perfectly right or catastrophically wrong.

"Anyway...", he continued, "get some sleep. If we're lucky, we'll be there by tomorrow and Groot grow back to his original size."

They all retreated to their quarters, except for Peter and Gamora who went into the cockpit to take the Milano to Earth.

* * *

The flight to New York City was short and brief, but most importantly is was fairly safe as well.

Clint Barton exited from JFK international airport and checked his wristwatch.

Good, he thought. There should still be plenty of time to do something good for the world. S.H.I.E.L.D. may have been compromised, but the need to world security wasn't and with S.H.I.E.L.D. in complete disarray, he'd have to lend his services elsewhere, and he wasn't going to be working for the likes of the CIA, NSA or FBI anytime soon. They were all good at what they did, but they didn't have what was needed to make the world a safer place.

With all the spare time in the world now that he no longer owed his allegiance to a secret agency, he caught a taxi.

"Where would you like to go?" the driver asked him.

"200 Park Avenue at East 45th Street..."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day….

"Are you getting tired Gamora?" Peter asked her before yawning himself to sleep.

"I'm beginning to experience the symptoms of fatigue" she replied back as she struggled against her fatigue.

"I'm getting Rocket, Groot and Drax. It's their turn to pilot the ship while we take our naps."

Peter left his seat and climbed down to the living quarters of the Milano. He entered their quarters and ordered them to wake up.

"Rocket, it's your turn to pilot the ship now…."

"Really? I'm still…."

"I'm about to collapse…." Peter never got to finish his sentence before he fell face first into the first pillow he saw, clearly having gotten too tired to stay awake.

"Someone's got to pilot the ship…." Rocket grumped in an annoyed mood; he didn't want to ship veering of course to some magic wonderland with dwarves on it (somehow he'd heard enough of those rumours from other intergalactic travellers about people who use swords and magic).

He ordered Groot to awaken from his slumber sleep, but not before he noticed that Groot had completely grown back to full size again.

_He grows real fast doesn't he? _

"Come on Groot, Peter's obviously too tired for this, and Gamora's probably collapsed at the controls, and I don't want to randomly crash on the Kree homeworld or anything like that. So we're taking the controls….."

"I… am…. Groot….." Groot groggily said, trying to cope with the interruption of his deep sleep, with Rocket's motives still unclear.

"Like I said before, the captain and the assassin fell asleep. Gamora's probably snoozing at the controls by now you big….."

"I am Groot."

"Am I clear? That's good. Let's go up to the cabin and steer this ship to Terra."

"I am Groot."

They both climbed up to the cockpit of the Milano, and Gamora was still awake having been far more successful at fight against her fatigue than Peter was.

"You're still awake?" Rocket asked her; surprised that she was still awake at the controls. He thought that she'd fallen asleep based on how he saw Peter earlier.

"I've fought against much worse enemies; I wouldn't allow myself to lose to fatigue and risk everyone's lives….."

"I am Groot."

"Well you ain't risking nobody's lives no more. We're here to give backup."

"Backup?"

"I mean you can get some rest now. Peter's already sleepin'…"

"I am Groot."

Relieved to see that Rocket and Groot were going to be taking over as pilots of the ship, she removed herself from the pilot's seat and slowly climbed down to her quarters in the Milano. She knew how unkempt the ship was so she restrained herself from falling asleep at random in the ship until she found her quarters and cleanly tucked herself.

"Looks like it's up to us to go to Terra and find that infinity stone"

"I am Groot."

"Yeah yeah, we're the Guardians of the Galaxy….."

* * *

"Tony, wait. You can't do this. Steve isn't asking you to kill him!" Bruce urged, hoping to persuade the multi-billionaire to see reason.

"And why is that? He killed my parents! And made it look like an accident!" Tony loudly replied, wanting nothing less than vengeance against the assassin who murdered his parents, completely oblivious to the true nature of the Winter Soldier.

"He didn't have a choice Tony! HYDRA forced him to do it. They forced him to be a killer. They experimented on him! They inserted the same super-soldier formula that I've got! They've turned him into a weapon!" Steve screamed at Tony, loudly berating him for being unable to realise that Bucky never had a choice in anything that had happened to him after 1945.

"Rogers' is right Tony. Look at the folder and actually read it in detail. Does it say anywhere that he actually volunteered for it?" Bruce tried to reason,

"You didn't exactly volunteer to become the Hulk either as I recall…." Tony snarkily retorted

"No I didn't, but I did volunteer to perform the tests on myself. So don't compare my situation to his. If you really wanted to do a favour for Steve, you'd forget about killing the Winter Soldier."

"Can you…. Can you guys stop calling him that?" Steve admonished his friends, before he continued, "Whatever he did, he was still my friend….."

"Well your friend…"

"Helped me to fight HYDRA, Stark, and he was the only member of my unit who never returned home…"

After watching the three Avengers initiative candidates argue, Pepper wanted to find a way to end the argument between Tony, Bruce and Steve. They had fought together at New York, repelling the alien invasion, to watch them arguing like this was something she wasn't keen on seeing after having just met Bruce and Steve for the first time this week.

Sam was sitting on one of the stools, unable to do anything. He had travelled with Steve to help find the Winter Soldier, not to watch these three heroes argue with each other, and he was stunned to see the former CEO of Stark Industries was actually prepared to kill a man. It didn't surprise him much as a military veteran, but he simply could not picture Stark actually killing someone. He poured himself another glass of bourbon, earning a disapproving state from Pepper. Not that it really concerned him though. Then Pepper remembered something that Tony had said before the argument broke out and she interrupted the argument.

"Tony, you said it yourself that you would've hunted the Winter Soldier in any case right?"

"Of course! The guy killed my parents. I'd do it the very second I knew, because he'll probably come for me next!"

"Maybe you can do Steve a favour then." Pepper had suggested, thinking she had the right argument to persuade Tony to accept Steve's position.

"Am I not already doing him a favour?"

"We've been arguing for an hour. Maybe Pepper's got something new to introduce to us." Bruce proposed, having grown tired from the endless arguing.

"I agree. We'll hear what she has to say." Steve enthusiastically agreed eager to see an end to the argument.

Tony stared towards Sam, who told him, "Don't look at me, I just do what the Cap does, except slower…."

"If you really wanted to do a favour for Steve, then just forget about killing James Buchanan Barnes. Steve obviously wants him alive, so do the favour for Steve….."

Tony opened his mouth ready to offer another retort, but he paused for a few seconds, thinking about the weight of the argument that Pepper had just used.

"She's right you know. You said you'd do me a favour Stark. I'm not asking for much, but if you're going to help me find Bucky, then I won't allow you to harm him. It's either you that, or I'll find him without your help. He helped stop the Red Skull back in the day, and he saved my life after I destroyed the helicarriers."

"Helicarrier? As in, just a week ago?"

Steve was ready to explain everything in full detail, but this was an opportunity to convince Tony to do what was right, and he didn't want to risk telling him of his fight with Bucky that had almost prevented him from planting the third targeting chip in the third helicarrier that almost cost the world its freedom.

"After HYDRA planned on using the helicarriers to take over the world, I was wounded and I fell in the Potomac River, and he saved me from drowning. That was the first decision he'd ever made without HYDRA torturing him, and it was his first decision he had chosen by himself. I'll find him with or without your help Tony, but you said you'd do me a favour, and that's all I ask."

"Alright, you've convinced me old man. He's been used as a tool by HYDRA to serve HYDRA. I guess he's really just as much of a victim as we are….."

Pepper, Bruce and Sam were relieved to see the argument had ended, although Bruce, Sam and Steve were convinced that it had less to do with the suggestion proposed by Pepper and more to do with Pepper herself. They could tell by the way Tony and Pepper stared at each other that they were in a relation more personal than their professional positions would suggest.

"Whew…" Bruce sighed in relief

"If you've finished arguing Tony, then I should inform you that you have a visitor"

"Go ahead JARVIS. Give me the good news…."

"Thor is at the elevator….."

"Let him in."

* * *

Thor had just arrived in New York City. He couldn't board a flight to New York with the rest of the crew, since weapons weren't allowed on aircraft and no one else could lift Mjolnir except for him, so he had to fly there himself while Jane, Darcy, Erik and Ian booked a flight to New York. They had already planned their accommodation in advance, with Erik suggesting that he knew a gamma radiation physicist who could help them temporarily.

This meant that Thor could instantly head towards the former Stark Tower, now called Avengers' tower that last time he head. Mjolnir allowed him to fly from London to New York at the speed of light. While his friends were still hovering over the vastness of the Atlantic Ocean, Thor was already at the elevator, requesting entrance.

"Just a moment please, Tony appears to be in a very heated argument…." A voice said, it's origin completely unknown to the God of Thunder.

"Where did that voice come from? Who are you?" Thor asked, curious to find out the origin of this elegant voice.

"Who am I? Forgive me sir, I am "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System", or J.A.R.V.I.S. for short. An artificial intelligence if you don't share Tony's wit…."

"What do you do?"

"I am Tony Stark's personal assistant."

"What's an artificial intelligence?" Thor questioned, unable to follow the reference, as the concept of a human-made artificial intelligence was lost on his Asgardian origins.

"Hmm, you'll have to ask Tony that one. And it looks like he's letting you in."

* * *

Clint sat in the taxi, relieved that his journey from Afghanistan, to Pakistan, to Dubai to New York went smoothly, without any problems. All he had to do was wait for the driver to arrive at the address, and he'd be all set to devoting his life to making the world a safer place, this time under the Avengers' banner. It would be good to fight along the playboy billionaire, veteran super-soldier, a physicist with anger-issues and the God of Thunder once again. He hoped to be able to see Natasha, but the S.H.I.E.L.D. information leak made it clear that he would have to wait until he saw her again, since she bad blown all her covers.

._.Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, born November 22, 1984…_

_What the hell were you thinking Natasha…..?_

He dismissed that thought that as he kicked his feet over the spare empty seat next to him to give himself a hard earned rest, thankful that nothing had gone wrong so far.

While Clint was resting, the taxi driving picked up his mobile phone, spoke in a manner so suspicious that Clint was secretly paying attention to the driver's conversation. To any casual observer, it would've appeared like a normal phone call, but the observations that had been made though the car mirror indicated an ulterior motive on the drivers' part to Clint.

As a marksman, his eyesight was unmatched by any other marksman, but he also possessed a hearing ability so sensitive he could detect any anomalies in peoples' voices, and he could tell that the taxi driver may not actually be a taxi driver.

Knowing that his life could be at risk after having gotten so far, he waited for the right opportunity when the driver wasn't paying attention, before slowly reaching down with one hand into his briefcase where he'd stored his folding recurve bow, and kept his hand down there, waiting for the right moment as he continued to listen on to the suspicious conversation with a female voice.

"… Hail HYDR….."

The instant he heard the two words, he quickly pulled out the bow and unfolded it with one hand, while aiming the arrow toward the HYDRA agent's head with another before the agent disguised as a driver even had a chance to turn around.

"Don't make a move…."

* * *

"Look at this Groot, we've already reached the Solar System. We'll arrive at Terra in just an hour, and then we can save the galaxy once again!"

"I am Groot!"

The Milano had arrived at the Solar System, and Rocket and Groot were eager. The scenery was beautiful, and they'd never seen anything like it.

"Look at all these planets Groot. It's like no one actually lives on any of them."

"I am Groot."

Despite everything they had heard about Terra, the only known visitors to the planet for over twenty years were the Ravagers and not only had it been over twenty years since the Ravagers travelled to Earth, but none of them had actually set foot on the planet. All they did was abduct Peter from their ship and leave.

He'd heard about some Chitauri invasion over the last year, but Terra was so far away no one really knew it was true or not until Gamora told them about Thanos and the infinity stone. That Thanos son of a bitch sure was trouble and that was why they had to go to Terra, so they could get it out of there before someone would threaten the planet, like Ronan was going to do to Xandar. Brushing their worries aside, they proceeded to admire the view of uncharted space that no one had visited in over twenty years.

Gamora had confirmed that the rumours of the Chitauri invasion were true, but they didn't really count, since none of them had actually gone through the effort of traversing the distant galactic space like Yondu did; all they did was open a portal over some place called "Knew Yawk", they never actually entered this space.

"What, you're saying we should wake up the rest of the crew already?"

Groot nodded to say yes, as he believed the scenery of uncharted space was a beauty in itself that should be appreciated by the rest of the still-sleeping crew. He had appreciated the view of space that no one else had visited in over twenty years, and he thought it would be unfair if Peter, Gamora and Drax missed out on the view.

"Alright big guy, guess it would be a shame if they missed it wouldn't it…."

Groot climbed downstairs to the living quarters of the Milano. He headed over to his sleeping quarters, where he last saw Peter. Peter was still napping in his quarters, and Groot proceeded t interrupt Peter's sleeping as politely as possible.

"I am Groot"

"Is it morning already…..?" Peter yawned, surprised that his sleeping break did not last as long as he thought it would last.

"I am Groot"

"So we're nearly there then. It's good to be home after twenty years. Go wake up Gamora and Drax. We're nearly at Eart….., Terra, so we've got to prepare ourselves. Twenty years is a long time. Get some rest Groot. I'm waking up Drax. That guy's gotten too much sleep."

Peter headed over to Drax's quarters, expecting to find a heavily sleep-induced Drax, but what he saw wasn't quite what he was expecting.

"Drax, it's time. We've reached Terra."

"So I've heard," he retorted, while sharpening both of his knives and performing maintenance on the Nova Rocket Launcher he was given by the Nova Corp.

"Wait a minute, how long have you been awake for?"

"I've been awake for five hours, thirty-two minutes and six seconds."

"So about six hours? You've been up for six hours, and you've just been maintaining your weapons?"

"If the Terrans are as unruly as Gamora told us earlier, then it would be unwise to visit the planet ill-prepared."

"Didn't you say it sounded like a planet you'd like to visit?" Peter questioned the brute, having expected to find him asleep.

"I never suggested that I'd visit ill-prepared."

"Well, look, you're up, and I need everyone to meet up. I'm getting Gamora….."

Peter left Drax's living quarters, and briskly walked over to Gamora's living quarters. He originally expected to see her asleep, but after seeing that Drax had already been awake for over five hours, he expected that Gamora would be wide awake, honing her skills as an assassin. He entered her quarters and he found that she was awake, practicing her hand-to-hand combat with her retractable sword, Godslayer.

"Looks like you weren't slumbering either. I must've been the only one who was still sleeping…." Peter wondered off to the distance in his mind, having initially forgotten to remember what he was going to say as he admired Gamora's combat prowess, which didn't go unnoticed by Gamora.

"Was there anything you needed Peter?" Gamora asked, staring at him, expression blank on her face.

"Ye…., Yeah, we're nearly at our destination, so I need all of us to meet so we can discuss our plans and prepare for the planet. We're the first visitors to the Solar System in over twenty years…."

"I understand Peter. I am ready for any threat that Terra has for us." Gamora affirmed with confidence, with her skills as an assassin never failing her before.

"When you're ready, we'll call a team meeting below the cockpit."

Peter left Gamora to get ready for the team meeting so he could tell Groot and Rocket that a meeting was being arranged as a preparation for Earth. He saw that Drax was already for the meeting to be convened, so he only needed to tell Rocket to set the ship on autopilot to Earth since they were so close, and go to Groot's living quarters.

"Drax, inform Groot that we're holding a meeting. I'm climbing up to tell Rocket the same thing."

Drax followed Peter's instruction without question, while he climbed up into the cockpit to tell him about the meeting before their arrival on Earth.

"Hey Rocket. You know we're almost there now. You can just set the ship on a course for Earth, and climb down here."

"There ain't no need to put the ship on autopilot. I think I see the Terran moon."

"You what? Let me see. Just climb down, we're calling a meeting and…."

It was a beautiful sight. Peter had never got to see Earth from this view after his abduction, and to see his home planet like this after twenty years was something he never thought he'd live to see. The Earth, and the moon, viewed directly from his cockpit. He'd have to admire the views some other time once the Guardians' mission was complete.

"Woah there. You about to sulk or what?" Rocket rudely interrupted, the reason for Peter's silent staring into space completely lost on the raccoon.

"Didn't I tell you to climb downstars?"

"Sure Star-Lord, just make sure you're there too man." Rocket dismissed before climbing down the cockpit ladder.

Peter finished admiring the view, and climbed down the ladder soon after following Rocket. He climbed down, and he saw the entire team casually assembled in a circle, all slouched in their seats, except for Gamora who remained in a tense formal position.

"Alright people, we're finally here. Here on Earth better known as Terra by you guys who haven't actually been there before. This is a planet isn't as advanced as everywhere else in the galaxy."

"They don't even have starships" Rocket added,

"Well, you're right, but they won't surrender easily either, so I suggest that you don't pick a fight there…" Peter paused for a second, not knowing how he should continue before he added.

"So we're here then. You know, I haven't actually been here myself in twenty years, even though this was where I was born, and this was where I grew up. This is going to take us a lot of time. All Gamora's said was that the Mind Stone was on the planet somewhere, but we don't know where it is, so it's going to take us some time to find it, and we've been through a lot together, we've fought together, and we'll die together if the fate of the galaxy depended on it. So I wish us all good luck."

"How does wishing good luck have any meaningful effect?" Gamora asked, confused by the meaning of another one of Peter's Terran expressions.

"I am Groot."

"The tree says it means to wish one success. Though I fail to see what useful purpose it would hold."

"You know, I'm thinking the same thing, but if you guys are going to survive down there, then you're going to have to get use to things like this."

"Wait, so you're saying that the Terrans talk nonsense all the time?" Rocket sardonically inquired, unsure of what to expect of their voyage to Earth.

"Sort of…., well look, whose ready to save the Galaxy?" Peter enthusiastically asked the team, before he climbed up to the cockpit, ready to pilot the ship to Earth.

* * *

"What are you talking about man? I was just talking on my phone, and you're pointing an arrow at my head?"

"You're HYDRA. Tell me everything or this arrow will enter through your right ear and exit out of your left eye."

"Alright man. Nothing's worth this shit anyway. I don't even work for HYDRA, nor does my contact."

"Whose your contact?"

"Natasha Romanoff. Look man, I just got paid to pick you up from the airport, and drop her off at the rendezvous point alright? She really wanted to see you again, since you didn't turn to be HYDRA like everyone else at S.H.I.E.L.D.."

Clint continued to keep his arrow pointed towards the Taxi driver until he saw a woman with read hair entering the taxi, and he could instantly tell who it was just by the shade of her hair colour.

"200 Park Avenue at East 45 Street please…."

"Yeah sure, just tell the guy pointing an arrow at my head to lower his weapon and I'll drive both of you right there." The driver asked sarcastically.

"Clint, he's just a random driver I hired to pick you up from airport." Natasha told Clint, trying to get him to settle down and lower his weapon, earning a disapproving stare from Clint.

"While you're pretending to be a HYDRA agent. You must be getting desperate to find a new cover after leaking everything out like that….." he replied to her, lowering his weapon and folding his bow.

"It's not like that Clint, I've got to…."

"It is like that. Look, can we just go to Stark Tower?"

"It's called 'Avengers' tower' now." Natasha reminded Clint, receiving an annoyed look on his face.

"Whatever. Just go to the tower." Clint ordered the driver, before he started conversing with Natasha.

"You quit S.H.I.E.L.D. too Natasha?"

"Clint, S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded before I could quit."

* * *

The entire crew of the Milano were assembled in the cockpit, ready to descend into Earth's atmosphere. Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket and even Groot were all in their strapped in their seats, in the unlikely (or very likely) scenario where it would be in their best interests to remain so when landing on Earth. The Milano entered the atmosphere of Earth, and it was the first ship from the galaxy to do so in over twenty years.

"Peter, we're now entering Earth's atmosphere", Gamora stated generically

"I know. I..."

"You feeling well man?" Rocket asked him, not knowing how Peter was feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're landing at Nevada, and we'll have to...

"Where Nevada...?" Drax asked. He thought they were flying to Terra.

"I am Groot" he expressed in confusion, showing his agreement with Drax.

"I forgot, you've only got part of a plan, don't you?" Rocket mockingly asked.

"Well, yes. I'll just..."

"Peter, look, we're being surrounded by these ships..."

"And by ships, you mean..."

Peter looked out the window to see the Milano was being escorted by two U.S. Air Force fighter jets of a model he was unfamiliar with. He fidgeted with the controls to see if he could establish contact with them, hearing static.

"Do you understand English?" was the voice he heard over the intercom.

"Uh, we understand you loud and clear?" Peter spoke into the intercom, trying to retain his composure as he didn't want the Milano engaging against two fighter jets, while staring outside the cockpit at one of the jets following them, where he could see the pilot.

"Of course we understand. We're trying to save the galaxy here!" Rocket loudly interrupted. He didn't understand why the Milano was being pursued by these aircraft, but they seemed like trouble to him. Peter quickly switched off the comm system before admonishing Rocket for his brashness.

"Rocket! I'm trying to negotiate these two pilots here! We didn't come here to pick fights."

"These two Terran pilots appear to be threatening us Peter. We should respond with force..."

"Are you guys crazy? Do you even understand why we're here?"

"I am Groot"

"Thank you Groot. Always being the humble guy. At least someone here understands what I'm trying to do."

"Peter's right. These pilots clearly haven't seen a ship like this before, they're just trying protect their world."

"You mean their country, Gamora. Everyone still fights each other here." he corrected her, before he turned to Rocket and Drax, "Anyway, for the love of the galaxy, don't interrupt me!"

He switched on the comm system before continuing, "This is Peter Quill speaking. Sorry about that, it's just we've...", Peter wasn't sure whether he should continue, but he didn't see any harm in telling them about the non-humans on board, "We've got visitors to this planet."

Judging by the look of the ship, it did not surprise either of the two pilots, and they gave Peter an instruction they only give in situations like this.

"Please redirect the unidentified aircraft of unknown origin to the Edwards Air Force Base. We will debrief you and your crew shortly after landing."

"Show us the way..." Peter replied to the order before he turned off the comm.

"So we're just letting these two ships tell where to go?"

"They're fighter jets Rocket."

"We should just fly away from them then. We've seen how fast this ship can fly, probably faster than those things can."

"Our furry friend makes an accurate observation."

"You know Peter, there's a chance that the welcoming party will be aiming their guns at us so they can experiment on us. How are you so sure they can be trusted?"

"How much of a percentage of a plan did you possess before we entered the planet's atmosphere."

"Rocket provides a valid argument Peter. We're trying to protect their planet, but they don't know, and they could arrest us just like the Xandarians did before." Gamora raised, seeing the validity of Rocket's position not to be too trusting of these aircraft escorting them.

"I am Groot"

"You're right Groot. We're not going to just blow up these Terran craft, but they can sure as hell try to catch us if they really want us to follow their orders..., besides, you've just fooled them into thinking we'll actually follow them. Now would be a great time to leave them in the dust!"

Before Peter could raise his objections, Rocket instantly accelerated the Milano, and it escaped from the two military jets that was pursuing the Milano.

One of the pilots reported his mission to his commander after the Milano flew away.

"That's a positive. Unidentified flying object confirmed to be of extraterrestrial origin..."

The pilot continued to verify his findings.

"Yes sir, object confirmed to be capable of super-sonic speed..."

Before the pilot finished filing the report, the commander had one more question to ask.

"Did the pilot of the extra-terristrial object identified himself as Peter Quill?"

"Positive."

"Lieutenant, you've just helped to prove to uncover one of the greatest mysteries of all time..., "

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Rocket? Flying off like that? We could've been shot by missiles!" Peter scolded, unimpressed by Rocket's antics.

"But we weren't. You managed to trick them, and then we just flew off and left them in the dust. They'll never find us here." Rocket bragged gleefully, boasting how easily they were able to escape the pursuing aircraft.

"You've no idea what people are like here if you actually believe that..." Peter told Rocket in shock.

"I am Groot.", clearly wanting to stop the argument between the team members and move on.

"What's done is done. This appears to be an uninhabited area, reducing the likelihood that our ship will be discovered by the local population." Gamora inserted, hoping their ship wouldn't be discovered if her perception of the planet was correct.

"The temperature of this location is excessive in heat" Drax complained, unable to remember the last time he travelled to a place as humid as he found himself.

"That's what you get for leaving the ship in the middle of the Mojave Desert."

"So why can't we just fly around the planet inside this ship again?"

"Well A; because people would freak out, and we don't want that and B; because we don't have enough fuel to just fly around wherever and whenever we life. We can't use the fuel here either. It's either not going to work, or people will just freak out."

"Why would anyone freak out?"

"Trust me, they will..."

"Is the expression to 'freak out', another Terran expression?"

"You are just going to love it here Drax..."


	6. Chapter 6

At the Edwards Air Force Base…..

"Colonel Rhodes, I was just looking for you. I need you to know that I will be sharing classified information with you, and I need your assurance that this information shall not be shared with anyone outside the United States Armed Forces. Do I have your assurance of your loyalty?"

"You have my loyalty, General Meade."

"At 0320 hours this morning, an unidentified flying object was recently intercepted by two F-35's. The unidentified flying object was later verified to be of extra-terrestrial origin, and the photographs captured by the F-35 pilots were sent to us. The photos are here for your convenience Colonel…." Meade paused, handing the classified folder to the colonel. The fol

The Air Force colonel received the photos from the commanding general, and examined them in close detail, one by one, slowly shuffling through each of them before the general continued.

"The Air Force needs you to investigate this object of unknown origin. Just one important detail; the pilot of the unregistered aircraft identified himself as "Peter Quill". We believe that this is the same Peter Quill whose disappearance back in 1988 was never resolved by the FBI."

"Are you saying that he was abducted by aliens?" The colonel questioned, surprised to discover that one of the biggest secrets of the last century had been solved.

"Positive. In fact, these photographs here have actually been cross-referenced with these classified photographs that were captured in 1988, at the time of Peter Quill's disappearance, located near where he was last seen. These photographs have been classified above top-secret, due to the highly sensitive nature of the confirmed existence of extra-terrestrials in the galaxy. The only intelligence agencies that knew about the truth of Peter Quill's disappearance were the CIA and S.H.I.E.L.D., the FBI never solved it because they didn't know, and only the highest officers of the U.S. Armed Forces knew."

"Our extra-terrestrial scientists have identified a positive match between the photographs taken by the F-35 pilots this morning and the secret photographs captured in 1988. I must warn you that you are not at liberty to share this sensitive information without the express permission of the CIA, and your failure to do so will result in a court-martial and a dishonourable discharge. Am I understood Colonel?"

"Yes sir."

"Your orders are to track down these extra-terrestrials to their last known location, and under no circumstance are you to severely harm them; we want them brought alive for questioning. General Ross will be providing backup from the ground should you need it?"

"General Ross?" the Air Force colonel asked, shocked that General Ross would also be assigned to the search for these extra-terrestrials, knowing what happened the last time Ross was assigned to such work. Meade noticed the look on his subordinate's face, and commented.

"It's no secret how he earned the nickname "Thunderbolt" Ross. I wouldn't have assigned him after the mess he caused while he was hunting for Bruce Banner. Orders are orders, and should you fail to apprehend and secure the extra-terrestrial arrivals, he's been given full authorisation to capture them using all necessary methods, but I'm confident that the Iron Patriot will get the job done before that ever happens."

* * *

"Look who's here people. The mythological god of thunder has arrived!"

"Always the extravagant introductions Tony, except he isn't technically mythological anymore, since the existence of Thor has been proven….." Bruce chimed in to remind Tony that Norse mythology was no longer considered to be mythology. It was science.

"Only after 700 years or so Bruce"

The elevator door opened and Thor walked out of it, Mjolnir wielded in his hand.

"My friends! I'm joyed to see you once again!"

"You look like you're ready for action Thor. The whole team's almost here."

"Yeah, except we've just gotta wait for Romanoff and Legolas,

"Who's Legolas?"

"You've got to watch The Lord of the Rings, Cap. It's one of those references you won't understand until you see," Pepper chimed, unsurprised that the living legend hadn't seen the films before.

"I haven't had the time to catch up on all things 21st century….."

"Nor have I, who's this Legolas you speak of?"

"Who'd be surprised?" Tony asked, showing that he was unsurprised about the Captain's lack of initiation into 21st century pop culture, before he spoke again, "anyway, that's not really important. By Legolas, I meant Barton. The whole team's gotten here in less than a day. At this rate, the Natasha and Clint should be here anytime soon….."

* * *

"Here's your fare…." Natasha said to the taxi driver before handing him the fare.

"Yeah, thanks, now get out before I call the FBI…." The driver ordered, showing he was clearly in an annoyed mood.

"Alright, take it easy…." Clint uttered, before he opened the door and casually exited the taxi. Natasha followed, doing the same thing. The taxi drove off as fast as possible, and the sound of the engine revving and the tyres screeching was easily heard.

"You really pissed him off Clint…..", Natasha chastised, earning a hostile and irritated glare from her partner.

"Wouldn't have happened if you didn't pose as a HYDRA agent, anyway, let's head into the tower….."

"Agreed. We've got to lend our services somewhere now that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been declared a terrorist organisation."

The pair walked into the tower, and headed to the tower elevator. They were greeted by an electronic voice with an English accent.

"May I have you Ms Romanoff?"

"Yeah, just take us to Stark and we'll be on our way….."

"As a safety precaution, I do need the guest accompanying you to identify himself."

"Who, Clint? He fought at the Battle of New York alongside the rest of the Avengers team….."

"Ah yes. Clinton Barton, characterised by his unmatched archery skills. Your identity has been confirmed."

"Go figure. So what is this thing Natasha?"

"His name's J.A.R.V.I.S., and he's Tony's personal assistant."

"I didn't know Stark had an A.I. assistant, but with a guy of his specialty, it really isn't that surprising isn't it? So are we going in of what?"

"Your entrance has been authorised…." J.A.R.V.I.S. monotonely informed them, before the elevator door opened for the two former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Well that took long enough….."

"Tony's probably been getting paranoid…."

They both entered the elevator and waited until they reached the living space, the speed of the elevator being faster than both of them were expecting it to be, though they weren't surprised in the slightest, because this was Tony Stark's work.

Ding!

* * *

"Look who's just joined the party people! Natasha and Clint's here!" Tony eagerly, earning the stares of the rest of the team.

"Yeah, thanks for the welcoming party Tony…." Said Clint, clearly uninterested in the attention Tony was giving him.

"I'm joyed to see you again!" The thunder god boomed, making his characteristic voice clear to everyone else around him.

"Good to you too Thor…."

"Glad to see you again Clint." Steve said to Clint. Natasha looked around the tower and noticed Sam seated across from Pepper.

"Sam, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I thought you blew all your covers Natasha."

"I don't really need a cover to be an Avenger do I?"

"Not really no."

"So what brings you here?"

"I said I'd help Steve search for Bucky, but it looks like that ain't happening anytime soon. I'll have to go back to Washington D.C. in the meantime…." He told Natasha before their conversation was interrupted by Tony.

"Well the whole party's here." Bruce remarked at the sight of seeing all six members of the Avengers together again.

"That's right Bruce. All six of the Avengers, under the one roof since the Battle of New York"

"You guys look like you're ready to protect the world again…." Sam remarked from the corner.

"Someone's got to do it, now that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gone." Steve bleakly said, before he turned over to look at Sam still seated opposite across Pepper, "You've handled yourself in the field effectively Sam. Maybe you could join the team….."

"You did help destroy the helicarriers. We could use a guy like you….." Tony chimed.

"Fighting alongside you guys? That's pretty cool, but I'll have to pass. There's not much I can do without my EXO-7 Falcon and I'm more of a soldier than a hero…, I just came here to help the Captain find Bucky."

"We'll be here if you need us then. I could build you a new EXO-7 Falcon"

"It's not a problem Tony, though I could use a flight back to Washington, since I was just here to search for The Winter Soldier. A new EXO-7 would be nice, but I haven't got the schematics for them."

"I'll deposit a thousand bucks into your account so you can catch a flight to Washington."

"Thanks man. I'll get going and leave you guys to it. I'm not really cut out for all this superhero stuff."

"What's the rush? You came all this way man. Just kick back and relax, take a look at the tower…." Tony suggested….

"You're getting a bit slack again Tony…." Pepper cut in, "been reading the news?"

"I've been hearing something like that just a few seconds ago. Started trending just after Thor arrived here. You can't actually go on Twitter without people tweeting about the possible sighting of an alien object…, did you hear about it Thor?"

"An alien object? Is this to suggest that the Nine Realms are interfering with Midgardian affairs?"

"What are you talking about Tony?" Steve asked him, having been taken by complete surprise. The last time extra-terrestrials visited this planet, they tried to conquer humanity, so he had to find out and deal with this threat, "show me your phone."

"Oh, this? Yeah sure, just touch a link to any random news website and it'll lead you straight to the site…." Tony said to Steve before handing him his mobile phone.

Steve stared at the mobile phone for a few seconds, unsure of how to use it before the phone started to ring in his hands.

"Someone's calling you Tony" Steve told him, before handing back the phone.

"Well why didn't you just answer it…?"

"I think he really wanted to talk to you…." Steve spoke, concealing that he didn't know how to answer the call on Tony's phone. Tony looked at his phone screen, and saw that Steve was definitely right about the caller wanting to speak to Tony. He saw the name of the person who was calling him on his phone screen.

_James Rhodes_

"Just give me a second people. This is an important talk." He requested before he answered the call, and walked out to the tower balcony to get some quiet while everyone else continued to hold their conversations.

"I wonder what urgent matters Tony would need to attend himself to."

"It said that he was receiving a call from James Rhodes. Is he talking to the Iron Patriot?"

"The one and only…" Pepper quickly answered.

"Must be some really important government stuff again" Bruce inserted.

"Of course. As if he'd get a call from an Air Force colonel for any other reason…." Clint chimed in.

"You know an extra-terrestrial object has arrived to Earth right?" asked Natasha

"I have good hearing Natasha, I heard the whole thing. So there's this alien starship arriving to the planet…, that's just real new stuff….." He remarked sarcastically, "We should have them completely surrounded with snipers, talks and helicopters just in case they get up to any funny business." He suggested, which had earned him stares from the rest of the team.

"You really believe that?" Bruce asked, hinting disagreement in his voice.

"Remember what happened the last time? I think we ought to better prepare ourselves this time." He adamantly asserted, having remembered his enslavement at the hands of Loki's sceptre.

"There's a possibility that they may pose a threat to….."

"That's what Nick Fury told me about Project Insight, before it turned out to be a HYDRA grand plan. I wouldn't trust these aliens any more than you would Clint, but the punishment doesn't come until after the crime." Steve firmly proclaimed, causing the team to glare at Clint, showing their agreement with Steve. Clint was prepared to argue, but at he saw the stares of Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Sam and Pepper, he realised that Steve had given him a valid argument.

"I guess you're right there", Clint admitted in defeat, "I won't be taking chances though. Don't say I didn't warn you while I prepare my bow and quiver."

"That's why we need you on the team Clint; you've got a sharp eyesight and an expert strategist. We can count on you to back us up if anything goes south."

"Understood Captain."

* * *

"If this is about some alien starship, you guys have done a crappy job at covering it up….."

"Yeah, about that…."

"Go on, spill it out…."

"Remember General Ross?"

"The same General Ross who almost blew up Culver University? Don't tell me he's…."

"For the moment no. But he's been given authorisation to do so should I fail to apprehend them. I'm calling in a favour Stark."

"As long as we keep that General asshole out of it…, good thing I've got the team assembled. I'll find them before that Thunderbolt Ross out of Nevada. That guy's crazy."

"You've got the team assembled? All the Avenger Initiative candidates are at your tower?"

"Well, someone's got to fill the void now that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dead in the water, remember?"

"I'll see you there Tony."

He ended the call, and re-entered the Avengers' tower living space, and interrupted the conversation the team was having.

"Alright everyone, I need you to listen up!" Tony yelled to the team, and they all turned their necks around to pay attention to Stark."

"We're listening." Chimed Natasha

"It's about that phone call wasn't it?" Bruce questioned, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Yes it is Bruce, and if we don't do something, General Ross is getting involved….."

_You have got to be joking Stark. General Ross? _Bruce thought. Was he really going to be involved in the investigation of the extra-terrestrial incursion?

"Are you shitting me? General Thunderbolt Ross? What else did you hear about?"

"Don't worry…."

"Don't worry? There's a risk that a madman is getting involved and you're telling me not to worry?!"

"Just take a break Banner, and allow Tony to explain himself. You know he has a lot to say right?"

"I guess he does Natasha. Sorry I lost my temper there, it's just that…"

"That General Ross is a crazy son-of-a-bitch? No mistake there, but he's only getting involved if the Iron Patriot fails to apprehend these aliens."

"And what if the Iron Patriot fails?" Clint quickly asked.

"Then unfortunately Ross comes in.

"There's no guarantee that Rhodes can get them all by himself, so we're going over to Nevada to give him a hand and stop General Ross from becoming involved."

"I agree." Steve said to the team, before he continued, "I don't know much about Ross, but I know he's the kind of man you don't want commanding this sort of operation. I saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. files on Banner when I was first recruited for the Avengers initiative, and I saw how carelessly the general risked the life of the soldiers under his command when they were hunting Banner."

"I know nothing of this 'General Ross'," he said to show that any connotations associated with General Ross were lost on him, before he affirmed his role in searching for the aliens, "I have a duty to protect this realm against anything that threatens it."

"Looks like most of us are in for it. What about you two?" Tony asked, gesturing towards Natasha and Clint. Natasha was the first to speak up.

"I'm in. I went straight here just for this after S.H.I.E.L.D. dissolved. You need my help, so that's what I'm here for…"

"What she said. I've got to aim my bow and arrow somewhere…."

"Looks like we're all in then. In one hour, we'll be heading over to Nevada."

"How are we all getting there?" Bruce asked, "You know most of us can't fly…."

"Oh, I know that. That's why I was lucky enough to get S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet schematics in exchange for helping S.H.I.E.L.D. upgrade their old turbine engines with their new repulsor engines. I've already got in the hangar, and it's been improved over the previous models, so it's faster and agile, and it has better mileage too."

"Figures. I knew you couldn't have just upgraded the helicarrier engines for free." Said Steve

"Looks like we really are a team now…." Bruce added.

"Wait…." Sam interrupted at the last minute.

"You got an issue with General Ross as well?"

"Actually I do. He not only needlessly risked the lives of his own soldiers, he also almost ended up getting civilians killed; including my nephew Jim; I'm going to have a word with that crazy man when I see him. Last I heard, he was at Edwards Air Force Base."

"That's what Rhodes told me as well. Guess it can't hurt to take you along as well."

* * *

"Alright, so listen up, because I'm only going to say this once; I've actually got an entire plan this time, all laid out."

"Is this to suggest you possess one hundred percent of a plan?"

"That's right Drax. I've got a complete plan this time…." Peter said, while glaring at Rocket for having previously mocked him for being unable to think of complete plans.

"You have my attention Peter."

"I'm listening Star-Lord"

"I am Groot"

"Good, so we're all on board…."

"Yes we are…."

"I was referring to whether you were all ready to listen to my plans yet Drax. Anyway, the ship's been parked in middle of a desert. The locals know this desert as the Mojave desert, and they're going to be looking for this ship."

"Why would they want to search for this ship? It's just a Ravager M-ship, hardly anything unique about it, there are plenty like this out there….."

"Have you not been paying attention Rocket? The terrans have never seen a ship like this before….."

"Oh, that's right I remember now. Terra's the only inhabited planet that's never travelled past their own star system…."

"I am Groot."

"No one's been here in over twenty years. We don't know where the closest space port is, we don't even know where the closest city is. We don't know where we are, and neither do our pursuers. Anyone volunteer to explore uncharted territory with me? Yondu never mapped out the planet the last time he travelled here…."

"I'll explore this uncharted planet with you Peter. You explained that this was a planet of outlaws..."

"So I've got one volunteer, anyone else want to go out there on foot and see this scary new world?"

"I'll go."

"Thanks Gamora. So here's the plan. Drax and Gamora are coming with me to find the closest settlement within this area, while you two," gesturing towards Rocket and Groot, "are guarding this ship and making sure that no one steals it, or hijacks it, or destroys it, or anything else bad that can happen to it."

When the discussion was finished, Peter, Gamora and Drax exited the ship and stepped onto the planet.

"Ah, it's good to be home. This is the first time I've set foot on this planet in over twenty years….." Peter said, before he kneeled over to pick up some sand in his hands and letting slip through his fingers. Drax and Gamora allowed Peter his moment before he finished and they continued to move on.

They stopped grumbling once they saw a road, staring at it with confusion from a distance, the purpose of this long black slab of solid rock completely lost of most of them. Only Peter knew what they were used for, and even he was unable to instantly recall why they existed on Earth.

"Yeah, here we are the first road I've seen in over twenty years…." Peter remarked in a nostalgic tone, earning a confused glare from the other Guardians, his nostalgia completely lost on them.

"What purpose does this long slab of solid rock serve?" Gamora curiously asked, having never seen anything like it in her life as a Galaxy-class assassin.

"I haven't seen one of these in over twenty years. Just watch your left, and your right, and watch out for any incoming vehicles. Trust me; it'll save your life." Peter warned, not having completely forgotten the risk associated with roads, and they continued to walk toward the road.

"Is this to suggest that there is a danger to be associated with this long, black slab of rock?"

"Wait a second. Listen to that noise. It sounds like a car is coming….."

"Are you suggesting that a vehicle is approaching?"

"The vehicle is becoming noticeably louder" Drax spoke, agreeing with Rocket that the sound was becoming louder, but no one on the team was sure where the noise was coming from, and they continue to walk towards the road until Peter halted them just before he actually stepped on it.

"I'd say that's time to get off the road. I just remember what these roads are for now….." Peter told the team before turning around and ducking into the dust away from the road while Drax and Gamora followed his lead.

"It is contradictory to continue using such archaic vehicles if they're capable of flight, particularly given the risk of using them." Drax remarked, surprised to see the use of these primitive four-wheeled vehicles

"How did this planet resist the Chitauri invasion if they rely on such archaic technology?"

"Don't ask me, because I haven't been here in a long time."

"I suggest we wait until we spot another of these vehicles, as they appear to be a medium of transport on this planet." Gamora advised.

"That's sounds like a good idea, though I'm not sure how we'd be able to slow them down. And you saw how dangerous it would be to stand in front of a speeding car."

"We'll use a distraction."

"It's a sound proposal, though no one's suggested how we are to distract these archaic vehicles that travel along this black slab of rock…." Drax argued, before a mysterious black vehicle pulled over in front of the team….

"Alright, this is, uh, interesting…, I'll go and ask the driver…." Peter told the team, unsure of whether the driver of this vehicle had good intentions, or ulterior motives.

"Uh, hey there. I was just, uh….."

"You look lost. How'd you end up stuck on the Highway 95?" The mysterious woman asked him.

"I just….." Peter struggled to answer before he was cut off.

"Well you look like you could use a lift. You and your two friends over there." She said to him, while pointing over to the bizarrely coloured people standing behind Peter.

"We could. You wouldn't mind taking us to the nearest city would you?"

"Ever been to Las Vegas before?"

"Uh,…." Peter struggled to recall the name, before he realised how familiar it sounded "I've heard of it…, but I've never actually been there before."

"You're going to have a very fun time. So what's your name?"

"My name? It's Peter, Peter Quill…"

"It's a pleasure meeting you Peter. Go and tell your friends the good news. I'll be waiting here…" the mysterious woman told him

"Sure, and thanks for the ride…." He replied back, before he walked over to his team to let them know the good news.

"Okay guys, the woman in the car over there has just offered us to take us to the nearest city in the area. It's called Las Vegas."

"This is good to hear Peter, but how do you know you can trust the woman?"

"I don't, but it's the only thing we've got. Besides, three against one, we're not really in danger are we?"

"It's a sound assurance to ensure our survival."

"It's a risk I accepted to take."

"Okay, so we're good then."

While Peter was conversing with Gamora and Drax, the mysterious woman opened her receiver to report her mission.

"Coulson, I've found Peter Quill, and he appears to be in the company of two unidentified extra-terrestrial species….."

"Good work Agent May. We'll keep you posted. In the meantime, do not allow them near large civilian populations. We've just received intel that General Ross may be involved in spearheading the manhunt for them."

"Roger that Coulson."


	7. Chapter 7

"How long until we arrive in Nevada?" Steve asked, eager to arrive to their destination as quick as possible.

"Almost there Captain. Should be there in just under fifteen minutes Steve. Fast enough for you?" Natasha answered

"Everything seems faster these days," he remarked, reminiscing on the days jet engine technology was virtually non-existent.

"It would faster if I flew to Nevada using Mjolnir…."

"It probably would Thor, but we've got to stay together as a team, because we're stronger that way…."

"Plus, most of us can't fly, remember?" Bruce chimed.

"Hence, the jet for those who can't fly without the magic hammer or the suit of armor" Clint added.

"Here we are boys. Edwards Air Force Base. I see General Ross has already assembled the cavalry." Natasha told the team after arriving at the base.

"Perfect. Last thing we needed." Bruce added.

"That's why we're here Bruce. They've only been assembled, not mobilised yet. We're going to convince the general to hold off his forces."

"Sounds like a good idea Tony. Filling the void so the military doesn't cause damage."

"Precisely. I wouldn't be surprised if he ignored us though. The guy's a hardass."

"We've arrived team. Get ready."

"Sure will Captain."

The Quinjet landed at the Edwards Air Force Base, and everyone in the jet exited one at a time. Tony exited first, completely covered in his armor sans the face covering, followed by Steve, Natasha and Clint, all clad in civilian attire before being followed by Thor. Bruce and Sam were the last to exit from the Quinjet. The soldiers stopped their activities and watched in awe, as the heroes of New York landed on the airstrip and exited the jet.

It was clear that the military had already mobilised an entire brigade of serviceman from the Army and the Air Force. Accompanying the many soldiers and airmen assembled were MBT's, APC's, IFV's and MRAP's being prepared, along with helicopters and jets ready to take off. They saw General Ross and Colonel Rhodes holding a conversation, presumably about the imminent operation.

"General, I'm urging you not to deploy ground forces to capture these aliens."

"And why should I listen to you Colonel? There's a chain of command, and you don't get to tell me how to command my forces just because you're wearing that armor. I'm the highest ranking officer here; I give the orders."

"Understood, sir" Rhodes replied, the reluctance to follow Ross' orders evident in his voice. He noticed the Avengers' quinjet having landed seconds ago and walked towards the team.

"They're really going to try and capture these alien arrivals using brute force? I haven't seen the military assembled like this since 2003." Tony said to Rhodes.

"These troops are only supposed to be backup in case I failed to neutralise the threat myself. I think they want autographs."

"Somehow, I get the feeling that he's going to rush before we get the job done. We're here on a rush, so they'll have to wait for autographs." Tony said.

"Well, in any case, Ross' reputation was wrecked after 2011."

"Tell me about it."

"He's really desperate to recover his career, and he believes he can do just that if he captures these extra-terrestrial arrivals."

"That is the General Ross?" Thor asked, pointing towards a U.S. Army general surrounded by bodyguards.

"Right there Thor, just let me handle it, I used to sell weapons to that guy." Tony requested, before the team approached Ross and his soldiers.

"Tony, I see you're keeping some interesting company with you." Ross flippantly remarked after taking notice of the team.

"I brought the whole party with me General. The Iron Patriot called."

"Called for what?"

"Said he needed our assistance. You know, protecting the world, now that S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists."

"Assistance which has not been authorised by me. I should have you arrested for your association with S.H.I.E.L.D., a designated terrorist organisation, and for aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive."

"I was never a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. General. And even if you tried to arrest me, you'll have to battle with my lawyers General. But what's this about a 'wanted fugitive'?"

"He's talking about me Tony…" Bruce interrupted.

"That's right Bruce. I am. You almost killed my daughter you monster." Ross insulted, before raising his fingers towards his two bodyguards and pointing towards Bruce, "Arrest that man, he's a wanted fugitive."

The two soldiers moved towards Bruce to arrest him, but they were both blocked by Thor, who warned them, "I'll sooner spit in the halls of Valhalla than allow you to arrest my friend."

Steve stepped forward to show his solidarity, "If you're going to arrest Bruce, you're going to have to arrest the whole team."

"And my army of lawyers general. I don't think anyone under your command is going to arrest a war hero who fought against the Nazis in the 1940's."

"Look at you Tony, trying to be the boss around here. I liked you more when you used to sell weapons."

"Only for you to misuse them at Culver University and risk the lives of innocent civilians. I don't care what your agenda is General, I'm just here to help Rhodes out so that you don't get your messy hands involved."

Sam moved forward in front of the team, and raised his right fist, before forcing it forward towards General Ross' face, "That's for Culver university you careless shit!"

"Argh!"

Sam was instantly pinned down by the bodyguards guarding the general, while Ross was handed a tissue by another soldier to wipe the blood from his face.

"Now wait a second, this doesn't have to end this way."

"This man here just assaulted a General of the United States Army! He'll be tried in a military court for this!"

"Don't worry about me Steve. You help find the aliens. I can handle myself."

One of the soldiers leaned forward to whisper something inside Sam's ear, and he nodded back to the soldier, showing the mutual trust between them. Sam was later escorted from the airfield to the hangar for detention, while the rest of the team stared from a distance. Steve wanted to intervene, buthe was reluctant to face a confrontation with the military, and he was assured that Sam would be in safe hands.

"His nephew was at Culver University, if you were wondering…." Tony snidely explained to Ross, before continuing to outline his proposal, "anyway, about the alien threat, my team can get them for you. If you don't remember, we fought back against the Chitauri invasion of New York two years ago; a single alien ship really isn't a threat to our team. We've got a super-soldier who lives up to the legend, the god of thunder, two master assassins on our team. And there's always the other guy if they really want something to fear."

"You're a smug son of a bitch Tony, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. If you really believe you can do it yourself, then be my guest and go ahead. I'll be waiting here."

"Just the answer I needed General."

He walked away from the General, with the team and Rhodes following him so they could prepare to discuss a plan.

"Alright, so here's the plan now that Tony's done negotiating with the General. Tony, Rhodes and Thor will fly over to the Mojave desert where they were last seen. In the meantime, Natasha and Clint will pilot the Quinjet, with me and Bruce. Everyone clear?"

"Understood Captain"

"Good. Let's move out."

Tony and Rhodes took off in their armor suits, while Thor projected himself into the sky with Mjolnir. The rest of the team entered the Quinjet and departed the airbase from there. Ross stood still as he watched the Avengers and Rhodes leave the airbase before turning around the issuing a new set of orders to the special forces soldiers behind him, to be distributed to the rest of the bridage.

"I will not have my authority undercut by some billionaire playboy who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants just because he has an army of lawyers and a bunch of costumed freaks standing behind."

"What are our orders sir?

"Your orders are to find the aliens before they do, and extract them to Area 51. We need to find out whatever information we can from them, and the Avengers don't have the guts to do what it takes to do that. They've already got Bruce Banner in their ranks."

"Anything else sir?"

"I'm requesting that you're placed in charge of their interrogation, Major Castle. I know how you earned the nickname, 'The Punisher'. You've been quite efficient in extracting information while interrogating prisoners in the line of duty."

* * *

The woman continued to drive her vehicle along the strip of rock. Peter looked to his side, to stare are Gamora first, and Drax second. This brief eye contact was all he needed to know that his team had agreed with him; that this woman is hiding something from them, and isn't helping them just because she wanted to play nice. Somehow, it didn't seem to bother her at all. They knew though, that she was the only avenue of transport to the possible closest human settlement, where they could find more answers.

While the unknown arrivals were distracted, Melinda received a message from Director Coulson over an encrypted server accessible only to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

_"As you know, there's been a change of plans Melinda. The original plan was to place the unknown extra-terrestrial arrivals on a private jet at McCarran Airport and take them to the Playground for information. Obviously, now that we know that General Ross is searching for them, you're going to have to just gather as much information as you possibly can from them in the car. The car has been equipped with a listening device, so that Skye can transfer the information from their conversation to our databases over the encrypted server."_

As Melinda was reading the new orders from Coulson from her handset, the Guardians refrained from holding any mission-related conversation in the car, owing to the suspected lack of privacy for such a talk in this environment. Drax had plenty of questions to ask the car driver, since she was the first Terran he saw since Peter, while Peter casually relaxed in the seat and put the headphones over his ears and Gamora maintained the stoic silence to disguise her observation of the Terran woman.

"Do Terrans normally rely on ground vehicles as transport?" Drax inquired.

"Yes, we do. It's called a car if you've heard of them before."

"A car? I've never seen a car that moves itself on four wheels confined to the ground. Every other planet and spaceport has flying cars."

"Well, we also fly on planes and helicopters, but they're too expensive for most people. We also occasionally sail across the oceans as well if people are in the mood for it." She paused, noticing that Peter was wearing headphones connected to a 1980's Sony Walkman device, and asked him, "and what are you listening to Peter?"

Peter didn't hear her over the loudness of his headphones at first, but he could see her staring at her, and he removed his headphones to answer her question.

"Oh, my mother gave this to me. I like to listen to a few awesome mixes here and there, but nothing beats Blue Swede, 1974."

"Well I know you definitely haven't here in over twenty years, just by that Sony Walkman you're using."

"And how would you figure that out?"

"You ever heard of smartphones before? A phone that can play music files without those bulky cassette tapes?"

"A phone that plays music _without_ cassette tapes? I don't believe it."

"They can hold at least sixteen gigabytes of data too, or about four thousand songs too. You'll have to get up to speed on that yourself. I can't explain twenty years of history to you. By the way, your friends aren't the first aliens to visit the planet. There was an invasion by the Chitauri army two years ago."

"I heard."

"Still, people would still be shocked if they saw you around, considering that you guys are actually the first aliens to have arrived here that actually haven't tried to kill anyone. Yet. So tell me a bit about yourself Peter. Or maybe you can tell me about the galaxy out there. So far, all I know about the world's beyond our own are the Nine Realms and some Chitauri."

"You know about the Nine Realms? That's impossible. Most of the galaxy doesn't even believe the Nine Realms exist, and those that do believe it is a mere myth. How does a possess knowledge that is denied by the Xandarians and Kree?" Gamora asked her, surprised that a Terran was aware about the existence of the nine realms considering Terra's antiquated technology, while other planets and societies that possessing more advanced technologies didn't know the Nine Realms existed, and those that did treated it as a myth.

"We thought it was just some myth made by some ancient warriors' centuries ago, until the Thor visited from Asgard. He helped to defend the planet from the Chitauri invasion, while his brother Loki lead the invasion. Anyway…." Melinda tried to explain, before she noticed that something gained the attention of the aliens behind her as they stared outside the window, she stared outside the window herself to see a blue unidentified aircraft flying overhead before suddenly disappearing, losing the jets and helicopters that were following it.

"Is that…."

"It's the Milano, Peter. They've found us."

"Why do we continue to remain confined to this self-propelled chariot? We must not allow our friends to be captured.

"I think I see a man flying in a suit of armour…."

_A man flying in a suit of armour?_

"Shit…." Melinda whispered under her breath, and she opened her visual handset for further information from S.H.I.E.L.D.

_"The ship was spotted flying over Las Vegas. Do not allow them to fall into Ross' hands. Use all capabilities."_

_"_Understood", she whispered, before turning her head to warn the Guardians, "Buckle up, this is going to be a rough ride…"

She pushed and pulled a few switches from the cars' controls, and the car began to shift slightly until it was ready to fly.

* * *

"How's the search Rhodes?"

"Nothing on the radar Tony, just empty desert"

"Well, it's the Mojave after all. Wait a second I've got a message from Natasha. This is Tony Stark speaking."

"Good to hear you Tony. I've just found the ship, and…."

"Is there a problem? You don't usually pause like that."

"It's surrounded by soldiers, APC's and helicopters."

"Shit, you're kidding right? I knew Ross would pull one under us."

"We'll talk about that later. The ships taking off, and it's being chased by F-22 jets, and. I'm following the ship right now."

"Don't lose the ship. We'll rendezvous with your position."

"Roger that."

"You coming too Rhodes?"

"What do you think Tony?"

"Good to hear, hopefully we'll be there any second now."

Tony instantly flew towards the Quinjet's last known position in just a few seconds, but that wasn't what caught his attention. He looked further and saw it with his eyes. The extra-terrestrial ship. No doubt the government would try to capture it and study it.

"I have you on my radar Tony."

"I see you too Natasha. I also see that alien ships. And it looks like Ross gave us company."

"Figures."

"Is Thor here yet?"

"He got here a full minute before you or Rhode did."

"Must be that magic hammer of his."

"That hammer allows him to travel at light speed Tony."

"Good. We'll need that in case the ship's capable of traveling at warp speed. Keep following the ship."

"I have the ship in my sights Tony. Should we engage?"

"Don't engage unless you're fired upon Thor. Just track the ship and see where it goes."

"Aye."

The team continued to follow the ship, until they saw a bright blue light, and a trail of engine dust replacing the ship.

"Damn it. The ship just jumped and disappeared from us."

"Do not worry Natasha. That ship is no match for the speed of Mjolnir. I will catch it."

"Good to hear. We'll catch up with you later." Tony replied, before Thor sped off to capture the ship.

* * *

"Are those…."

"I am Groot."

"Damn. We've been caught. Looks like they brought a whole army with them too. Should we engage? I'm really eager to shoot something."

"I am Groot."

"Ah, fine. We can't start a fight now. We'll just have to have to get out of here."

Rocket switched the ship on, and piloted the ship off the ground and into a random direction, while Groot observed the jets that were following the ship from the cockpit.

"Come on…."

"I am Groot."

"Is that a man in a flying suit of armor?" Rocket asked himself, as he noticed that one of the ship's pursuers was not a ship, but rather a flying suit of armor, which was noticeably smaller than the ships accompanying them. He also noticed another flying object of a different design to the other fighters that had pursued them before, with a stylised "A" on its wings.

"I am Groot." He said, epressing his curiousity at the strange sight of the suit of armor.

"This planet just weirds me out. We've got no other choice. We're jumping to light speed to get away from these freaks."

The ship instantly lost its pursuers, and Rocket casually relaxed in the pilot's seat, kicking his feet over the controls.

"Ah, nothing like that. We'll be fine."

"I am Groot.", noticing the weather had suddenly taken a turn for the worse.

"I don't like it either. Did I just hear thunder?" he asked, before turning up and seeing a man with long blonde hair, wearing a cape and carrying a hammer standing in front of the cockpit.

"Shit!" Rocket freaked out, and he brought the ship to a sudden stop, and reversed the ship, causing the strange man to lose his footing and fall of the ship.

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah, of course I'm going to engage. How does a guy just suddenly land on top of our ship while carrying a hammer like that?" Rocket yelled, before handling the ship's controls operate the weapons and start shooting at the man.

"Take this you son of a bitch!"

He started shooting at the man, and shots staggered him and sent him back until he fell from the sky, disappearing from sight.

"Yes! We got him!"

The celebration was short lived however, as Rocket looked to the side of his cockpit and saw the man was still airborne.

"What the hell? He's still airborne!"

"I am Groot."

He rammed into the ship and hit it, shaking up Rocket and Groot before emerging from the other side. The man started to twirl his hammer, creating absorbing thunder from the sky, as if the man was controlling the thunder through his hammer before directing the thunder towards the ship.

"No way! The ship's overloaded with electricity. I'm getting my laser cannon ready. I'm not going down without a fight, and I won't let this ship be taken."

"I am Groot."

"Well, at least I know those rumours we've been hearing about some 'Asgardian' God of Thunder from all those wacky travellers weren't so wacky. He just knocked our ship with that magic hammer!"

"I am Groot", he told Rocket, expressing his shock that the myth of the thunder god actually existed.

* * *

After the ship took off at light speed, Thor was compelled to chase the ship to its destination. A few seconds later and he could already touch it. Such was the power of Mjolnir. He landed on top of the ship and moved to the front of its cockpit, hoping to speak to its occupants.

In hindsight, he should've tried something else, because the ship violently jerked to remove him and started firing at him. The ship's cannons were more powerful than the thunder god expected, and he was temporarily fell from the sky as the ship's cannons overwhelmed shots fired from the ship were powerful, and they would've been a challenge to any Asgardian who faced off against it. But Thor was not just any Asgardian. He was the the God of Thunder, the Son of Odin, a title that was more than a name. It was a show of how powerful he was. He wasn't about to give up just because of a few shots.

He flew back up, this time on the side of the ship to avoid being in the direct line of fire of the ship's cannons. He could see the shocked look of the occupants' faces before he rammed the ship with Mjolnir and flew to the other side of the ship. He then twirled his hammer to control the thunder and direct it towards the ship, disabling it and it started plummeting from the sky. Thor ducked under the ship to control it and move it to a discreet location.

"Sorry Stark. The ship fired at me. I had to neutralise it."

"That's alright. Just bring the ship to a safe location away from Las Vegas and keep it out of military hands. Things are already enough of a mess as they are. "

"Already on it. We best move this…." He said over the mic, before he was hit with a powerful cannon ….

* * *

"Now we're letting some overpowered magician fly our ship like he's got complete control over us. I'm not letting that happen. I'm sure the effects of the thunder are only temporary, or else this ship wouldn't have have survived twenty years of Ravager service."

"I am Groot.", seeing the logic in Rocket's argument.

"Wait…., you're going yourself to the bottom of the ship, so you can aim the Hadron Enforcer and fire it at the bastard and see if he can handle it. When he's knocked out, we're going to try and fix this ship so it doesn't become a scrapheap?"

"I am Groot."

"I don't like it too, but it sounds like a good plan if everything goes well. If it does, at least we'll be able to fix it as long as we still own it. I'll be in the cockpit trying to fix the ship and get it flying again. Be safe Groot. I'd hate to lose you a second time."

Groot exited the cabin and climbed downstairs. He found the repaired Hadron enforcer, still intact in the lower area and headed towards the ship doors, gripping the ships structure with his legs, before opening the door and lowering himself. The ship depressurised and some of the loose items that weren't properly secured flew out of the ship. Groot continued to stretched himself, extending his limbs to grip as much as he can around the ship until he caught the Asgardian off-guard, and promptly proceeded to fire the Hadron Enforcer towards the unsuspecting Asgardian.

BOOM!

The thunder god was sent flying, but the ship suddenly shook and Groot almost lost his grip and fell with him. Groot quickly retracted his limbs and moved back into the ship's interior, quickly shutting the door. He climbed back into the ship's cabin, where he saw Rocket frantically trying to restore the ship to working order.

"That was a good idea Groot. Once the ship's working again, we'll have full control over it. But I don't think that's happening anytime soon. We're flying over a city."

"I am Groot."

"Well, at least it's got nice lights. And it looks like a fun place to crash. But our ships still dropping from the sky."

* * *

"I thought this planet didn't have flying cars!"

"Mostly, but this one's only used for emergencies."

"Well that makes a lot of sense."

"Is that a man in a red cape carrying a ship?"

"That must be Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder."

"Holy shit, he's real. How the hell is he holding the Milano."

"He's as strong as the myths claim he is, holding that ship up in the air like that. He's known to be able to control thunder using magic, and he must've overloaded the ship's power gird and disabled it to capture it."

"Why would he disable our ship?"

"Wait, I just saw the man hit with something." Peter said.

"He must've been hit with the Hadron enforcer. The ships rapidly dropping from the sky"

"You must take us to the ship!"

"I'm on it…" Melinda assured them.

This was just perfect. Now she knew what the alien ship looked like, and this was important intel for S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was definitely a positive match with the previous databases from 1988 when Peter Quill was abducted, and if there were any more occupants inside the ship, she knew she had to find out and relay it back to S.H.I.E.L.D. so that Fitz and Simmons could decipher it.

* * *

The Avengers' flew to Thor's last known location, and they saw Thor, without the ship in sight

"I'm sorry. They hit me with a cannon, and I temporarily fell from the sky as their blast was strong enough for me to lose grip of Mjolnir. I'm fine now, but I don't know where they flew."

"This really isn't going how we planned…." Rhodes regretfully lamented.

"You can say that again. I knew it was a bad idea to deploy the military. As soon as those soldiers showed up, the aliens pretty much got scared shitless and bounced off, forcing us to go on this wild goose chase."

"They were Deltas and Navy SEAL's Tony. He involved special forces in this operation, and even the CIA are sending their assets to help. That's how badly Ross wanted to get them."

"Sheesh. That ain't good. We all know how the CIA likes to get information, and it isn't pretty."

"It's all the more reason why we have to get them first before Ross does. Ross thinks he can do everything by himself, and he only ever accepts help from others if he knows he's got no other option, something that's only ever happened once."

"You're right Bruce. I can't believe I ever sold weapons for that guy to use. He's a maniac."

"We've got them in our sights. They're heading towards Las Vegas." Natasha interrupted, updating the team with new information.

"Alright, we'll established a new search perimeter within Las Vegas." Steve directed, "obviously, our plan for isolating them outside the city didn't go to well, so we're going to have to search for them within the city. I'll land on the ground, while Clint, Bruce and Natasha remain inside the Quinjet. Tony, Rhodes and Thor can fly separately around the city to look for signs of any unusual activity. Are we clear?"

"Yes Captain." The team replied in unison.

"Good. Let's move out."

* * *

"Have we restarted the engines?"

"I am Groot."

"The engine coolers?"

"I am Groot."

"The weapons systems?"

"I am Groot."

"The air conditioner?"

"I am Groot."

"Peter's cassette player?"

"I am Groot."

"Time to restarted the ship then."

Rocket and Groot sat in the Milano cabin, restarting the ships systems, and everything was operational again.

"Yes! It worked. Now all we have to do is…." Rocket joyfully proclaimed, before the Milano clipped one of the buildings on its wings, ending his celebration prematurely.

"Or not. We'll just have to crash land the thing." He warned. Both Groot and Rocket tried to steer away from the traffic, but they ended up steering to a casino parking lot instead and crushed several of the cars underneath.

"That didn't go as bad as I thought. The ship's still ours, now all we have to do is find Peter, Gamora and Drax and tell them that we're okay."

"I am Groot."

"I here you there buddy. This mission really didn't go as planned, and boy, this planet is really full of surprises. Those rumours about some Asgardian Thunder God didn't say anything about him being here on Terra."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, I see a flying car too buddy."

"I am Groot."

"And it's heading right towards us."

"Is this the city that your people call, "Las Vegas"?" Gamora asked.

"It is. You ever feel like spending big bucks on gambling, this is the place to do it."

"How does one spend 'bucks'?" Drax asked, as he was unaware of the meaning of the word when used as a slang term.

"It's a slang term for the currency used here Drax. They don't use credits here, remember?" Peter reminded him.

"I do recall you mentioning that earlier. I must've not been paying attention. On Knowhere, you said this was a 'planet of outlaws', but it is difficult to believe a planet of outlaws could build a city this large and impressive."

"Especially without starship technology" Gamora inserted.

"So this is what Las Vegas actually looks like…." Peter remarked, having heard of the city decades ago without having actually visited.

"I must say, I find your driving skills impressive. Most drivers in the galaxy do not possess the courage to use a vehicle as recklessly as you do." Drax complimented.

"It's part of the job."

"You've been quite helpful to us." Gamora added.

"We wouldn't have been able to reach this city without your help, but you never told us your name." Peter said to the driver.

"My name? It's Althea Rice.", she lied, concealing her true identity.

"Thanks Althea. There's our crashed ship over there."

"I see it."

Melinda continued to fly towards the crashed ship, that lay over the crushed cars in the parking lot, before lowering her car and parking in one of the empty parking spaces.

"Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too."

Peter, Gamora and Drax exited the vehicles and rushed towards Rocket and Groot. After they exited, she covertly snapped images of the ship, and of the aliens using her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued camera to relay back to Coulson. She had to be quick, because she had another upcoming assignment where she would provide backup for Agents Hartley and Idaho to attain information from ex-agent Roger Hartley after this was over.

"Man, I'm so glad to see you guys again. I couldn't believe it, but all those rumours about the Asgardian God of Thunder are real. You can blame him for the mess we're in. He disabled our ship using this hammer that can control thunder!"

"But he's not a problem anymore right? We'll get the ship up and running and….." Peter explained, before he was interrupted.

"Raise your hands in the air!"

He turned around and saw several men wearing brown uniforms and tan slacks pointing exiting from black and white cars pointing their pistols at him.

"Oh, shit..."

Accompanying them were several soldiers rappelling from helicopters and aiming their gun towards the team. He looked in the sky and he saw a man in a flying suit or armour flying towards him too. He turned back to his team, and Rocket asked him.

"Well, what do we do?"


	8. Chapter 8

"We stand our ground." Peter ordered the team, "This isn't like being captured on Xandar and being sent to the Kyln, where they'll just give us a prison sentence and impound our ship. We're not going to get it back if they do."

"Makes sense. This planet doesn't even have intergalactic space travel."

"We must not forget that this planet is unique in that it has been contacted by the Asgardians previously."

"Oh yeah, I forgot how weird that was. They have no space travel, but instead, they've got crazy man with a hammer who can cast thunder. Wonderful."

"I am Groot."

"We should cease this yammering and prepare our defences." Drax interrupted, frustrated at the endless arguing.

"I agree, but whatever we do, try not to kill anyone. We're here to defend a planet, not start a war."

"Whatever you say. I'm seen enough weird shit today and….,"

"Why so tight-lipped all of a sudden?"

"Is that, a man flying in armour?"

"Oh, him. I think I saw him before. He's just a guy in flying armor though right? He can't be too much trouble to handle compared to these guys closing in on us and pointing their guns?"

"Hands up, in the air, or I will fire!" One of the Las Vegas police officers yelled to the team.

"You first!" Rocket ordered.

"We're not here to fight! We're just here to help!" Peter replied, before the commanding officer lowered his weapon, while the other police officers kept their weapons raised, while more soldiers lowered from the helicopters.

"Then why'd your ship crash into these cars here?"

"These things? Man, I don't know, maybe some flying guy with a hammer literally short-circuited our entire ship and forced it to! We're not the bad guys here you stupid human!" Rocket yelled back.

"I wasn't talking to you either you stupid Raccoon, or any other of you coloured freaks. I only want to hear it from the human!"

"Now I just fire my laser cannon and see if this bitch still calls me that!"

"Not helping Rocket. Remember the last time you fired a gun in a civilian population?"

"Well, they're pointing their guns at us."

"Peter I think we've been set up."

"Not now Gamora. Somehow, I get the feeling that we were taken here to be arrested, but that's going to have to wait. We're surrounded by these guys pointing their guns at us."

"I am Groot."

"I suggest we fight our way out if these Terrans are too stubborn to allow us free passage."

"That is also a bad idea."

"It's also our only option. They have us surrounded, and if the ship is confiscated, we'll have no way of getting out of here."

"I am Groot."

"That's a great idea Groot. You and Rocket go back inside the ship and fix it up. We'll be out here defending the ship. Hopefully we can talk these stubborn bastards out of it, but we'll go guns blazing if we have to." Peter ordered the team, adamant of the ship's defense.

"I think these guys are really asking for us to go in guns blazing." Rocket told Peter.

"Maybe they wouldn't if Drax here…." Peter pointed, "wasn't pointing a Nova Rocket launcher towards them. These things around us explode, and people here don't want their cars exploding all over the place. Can you imagine what a mess that would make?"

"Alright, alright. I'll fix the ship. Come on Groot. At least we'll be away from these Terran savages when we get the ship fixed up again. And Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to upgrade the ship. See if we can make it "thunder-proof" against that over-powered freak."

"On it Rocket. Just got to negotiate our way out of this mess first."

"I'll have my laser cannon primed if they even think about pulling anything funny."

"It is better to have a contingency plan, even if we are able to reach a passive agreement, than to fail to prepare in the event that we are attacked."

"The number one rule of every galactic traveller, except we didn't exactly prepare for our ship to be downed like this. Shit, alright, keep your guns…." Peter ordered before turning to Gamora, "and your sword, ready. I'm going to hand myself over."

"Is this to suggest that you intend to surrender?" Drax asked Peter.

"Not surrender, just show them that we're the good guys." Peter then turned over to the police officer, with his hands raised in the air.

"Can we just, like, talk for a second?"

"Yeah, we'll talk, after you explain where the hell your ship came from? You've probably crushed a dozen V8's with that thing."

"Well, I'm sure we can sort that out later, once you and your soldier boys stop pointing their guns at us. We just want to talk."

"Shit, we've got civvies here", the officer cursed. He pulled out a radio handset to issue orders to his subordinates. "Establish a perimeter to the Western flank. There are civilians gathering here. We don't want them getting too close to the hot spot and…., is that…..?"

"A man in a flying suit. You tell me captain obvious?"

"It's Iron Man…."

The armoured figure flew through the sky at supersonic speeds before making a hard landing between the police and the Peter Quill.

"That's right captain, it sure is. Ah, it's good to see no one's actually fired any shots yet. Now all I have to do is wait for my team, and we'll be able to leave this place real smoothly. I'll handle the stranger; you go call off your forces and control that crowd over there. They look like they're a bigger threat than these five."

"I'll call off my forces, but those soldiers behind aren't going anywhere. They're not under my command. You look like you can handle yourself, so I'll leave you to it. I don't get paid enough for this anyway." The commanding officer said to Tony, before signalling to the other police officers to leave the area.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Peter asked the metal man, who had suddenly taken over the negotiation after landing from nowhere.

"Who am I? How could you…., sorry, where are my manners, you don't like you come from outer space."

"Are you a robot?"

"What, this?" Tony replied, using his hands to gesture around the armour before telling the stranger. He flipped up his visor to reveal his face, "No, I am not a robot. The name's Stark. Tony Stark. You've probably heard of me, being the former CEO of Stark Industries…."

"The name sounds familiar. Never knew who ran the company though. I'm Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord, the galactic outlaw….., we come in peace, but you don't look like you believe me for a second."

"Nice seeing ya here Pete. Those your friends over there? They don't look like they come from here. Anyway, you really don't want to be starting a fight with these guys here and we'll find somewhere else we can talk."

"Yeah, I figured…"

"Good. They've got JSOC all over the place."

"Jay sock?"

"Never mind. Anyway, that's a nice ship you got over there….., how fast does it go?"

"I'm getting the feeling you're trying to distract me…"

"Whoa there buddy. I just want to talk before these guys behind me start taking potshots at you and your buddy. They're special forces. SEAL's, Deltas, they don't mess around."

"You said something about a team coming here…."

"You mean my team. Oh, they're just backup if you try anything funny. You've got a ship that's literally capable of completely disappearing from our most advanced radar systems, and that's gotten everyone scared."

"Oh really. Look who's pointing their guns. We're outnumbered and…."

"Outgunned? I wouldn't believe you'd be outgunned for a second, seeing as one of you guys is in possession of weapon capable of hurling an Asgardian in the sky…."

"You mean Thor? The Asgardian God of Thunder?"

"Yep. My team should be here about any second now."

Tony's waiting was interrupted by a loud thundercrack in the sky, signalling Thor's incoming presence.

"And does your team just happen to include a big guy with a hammer?"

"You're real observant. A thunder god, along with a super soldier who lives up to the legend, two master assassins, a scientist with breath-taking anger issues….," Tony paused, before saving himself until last, "and me. You don't want to mess with us. The Chitauri tried to back in 2012, and their mothership was completely blown up by a nuclear bomb." Tony finished boasting, and he raised wrist as if to check a figurative watch before the Avengers' Quinjet and Thor arrived to the site simultaneously.

"And that's my team."

Peter looked at the jet that was hovering in front of them, before he saw a man jump from the jet and land swiftly on his three feet. The man who'd just jumped from the jet was cruising down the atmosphere, with his right arm raised above his head, wielding a shield he swear he could remember from somewhere. It was a white five-pointed star on it, surrounded by red and blue stripes.

The jet then landed on the ground, where two more people exited, one carrying a bow. Didn't everyone use guns by now?

Then the biggest threat to everything had arrived. The guy with the thunder hammer.

"Shit!" Peter cursed, and he instantly unholstered both of his blasters and pointed them at Tony and Thor out of fear.

"Woah, take it easy buddy. We're just here to talk remember?" Tony pleaded, trying to avoid a fight that could turn in a Michael Bay flick in the middle of the Las Vegas strip.

"With that guy around? I don't know who you are, or what you're trying to do, but I don't want any funny business. That guy with the hammer caused our ship to crash."

"And you guys managed to throw him off using a cannon of some sorts. Not many people have a weapon that can do that."

"You want me to blast these freaks yet? Just give the order, and I'll knock them all out using my laser cannon." Rocket said to Peter via the communication system built into Peter's mask.

"Not now! That has got to be the worst idea ever Rocket, now that the guy who shot our ship out of the sky's here."

"It's our only shot at getting out of here man."

"Only when we've exhausted all possible options." Rocket ordered, before turning over to Tony to propose a deal.

"You look like someone who isn't going to shoot us, so I'll make a deal. You get all these soldiers out of here, and we'll go with you."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere, I'll just…."

Tony took a few steps forward, before he heard gunshot causing everyone to duck down and scramble to anything to find whatever they could for cover from the gunshots, before that single gunshot became a few gunshots, and everyone started getting ready for battle.

"What the hell man! I thought we were trying to talk!" Peter screamed from behind a car that he was using for cover to avoid getting shot,.

"Hold your fire!" Steve yelled towards everyone, both in front of him and behind him in a last desperate attempt to avoid conflict, temporarily ending the firefight, although Clint later noticed a creature aiming a weapon at Tony….

"Tony, there's a raccoon on aiming a weapon at you…." Clint warned Tony.

"What? A raccoon….?"

"Tony, watch out!" Steve yelled, before he sprinted towards Tony dashed in front of him to block the laser shot coming from the Milano.

"Goddamn it, who fired that shot!?" Tony yelled, before he realised who fired the first shot.

It was one of Ross's soldiers…..

* * *

"So much for diplomacy. Forget about repairing the ship Groot. These Terrans want to fight with us, so we'll give them a fight. I'm going to see if that metal man can take a shot of my laser cannon."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, I get it, but they fired first shot at us. We've got to get the hell out of here Groot! We're surrounded by these maniacs who barely ever fly that are trying to kill us!"

"I am Groot….."

Rocket continued to prepare for the fight, and he saw Peter use his jet boots to quickly fall back to mount a defence of the ship before Peter turned to Rocket.

"Rocket! Get out here! We're going to need some extra firepower."

"Sorry Groot. The Star-Lord needs my help. You fix the ship. I'm gonna defend against the first wave of these guys to buy ourselves a bit of time before I go back and help."

"I am Groot….."

"That a positive. Good. Alright you armoured freak, see if you can block this…." Rocket boasted to himself, before firing the laser cannon towards the armoured man who landed in front of them, before seeing a man carrying running towards the armoured man.

"What the hell? That guy just blocked my laser cannon with his shield? How is that possible? Are you seeing what I'm seeing Peter…."

"Yeah. I just saw a guy with a shield block your laser and he didn't even break a sweat. He kind of looks like my childhood hero…."

"That doesn't matter Pete! We're getting our butts kicked here and…., hahaha, they've actually got a guy with a bow and arrow."

"You've got to be kidding me…."

"What's an arrow going to do to us?"

* * *

"Alright, it looks like they haven't figured out yet. Once the arrow explodes, it'll distract them long enough for Natasha break past their perimeter and subdue them. I will continue to provide marksman support from my position. Not exactly the best position but it'll do as long as I don't get too close."

"Good job Clint. Alright, so here's the plan. We all want this to be as quick and clean as possible, so we're only using our heavy weapons as a last resort. Natasha's quietly infiltrating their perimeter. She'll be responsible for subduing the two humanoid aliens at the rear and their leader from the front, while I attack them from the front. Clint, you'll continue to distract them with your arrows; use standard non-explosive arrows keep their attention focused on you, while Bruce will process available intelligence in the quinjet. We'll attack them on Clint's mark."

"That will be when the arrow explodes." Tony interjected

"Do you think we'll need the other guy?" Natasha asked worriedly….

"Negative." Tony interrupted. "I'd say they're almost helpless without that ship, while I and Thor have the aerial advantage. Alright team, you heard the captain."

* * *

"Man who still uses arrows….?" Peter remarked after seeing an arrow land behind them, turning around to see where it landed.

"The archaic technology of this planet continues to amaze me….." Drax replied, keeping his rocket launcher aimed forward.

"He didn't even miss us. It's like that guy was actually trying to miss us…."

"I think I know why. The arrow just flashed….." Gamora warned the team, just before….

BOOM!

The arrow exploded, knocking Peter and Rocket off their feet when they stood too close to the explosion, while temporarily stunning Gamora and Drax, who managed to remain on their feet. Drax dropped his Rocket launcher to shield his face from the explosion, while Gamora immediately prepared for a hand to hand battle and extended her sword blade. Drax rushed over to Rocket and Peter to help them up.

"Shit! Who fired that?" Rocket yelled, eager to get revenge.

"It was the archer Rocket. Pick up your laser cannon and target that son of a bitch!" Peter told rocket, before a red-haired woman unexpected appeared and grappled herself around Drax.

"We were distracted! That explosion was meant to distract us! We've got another guy charging towards us." Rocket yelled out.

"What kind of widow is able to keep their grip on me like this?" Drax continued to struggle against the red-haired intruder, but his physical strength outmatched hers and he forced her off his back, throwing her towards Gamora. Rocket aimed his laser cannon towards the red-haired woman, before he was heard a high-pitch whining sound he was hit with a repulsor ray.

The Black Widow then charged towards Gamora, and Gamora sung her sword towards her. To Gamora's surprise, she managed block the blade, before planting a device on her sword-swinging arm and electrifiying it, causing her to drop her sword, and her opponent immediately kicked it away.

"I see you favour hand to hand combat." Gamora snarled towards the woman.

"You're not entirely wrong there." The widow replied, before she moved her right fist forward to punch Gamora. Gamora was prepared this time, and she immediately blocked the punch with her left hand holding her opponent's right fist in her left palm, using her right arm to punch her in the face before her opponent ever had a chance to react.

"Are you in trouble Natasha?" Tony asked over the intercom.

"I'm just warming up Tony." She told him through her comm, before engaging to fight against Gamora.

"Drax, hit the guy in the armour flying above us!" Peter shouted, and Drax picked up the Rocket launcher and aimed it towards the metal man they call Stark.

* * *

"You're telling me that we didn't actually have to do anything to instigate a fight between the Avengers and these, aliens….?" Dr Whitehall asked his subordinate, as he observed the breaking news of the fight between the Avengers and these aliens…..

"That appears to correct Dr Whitehall. The original plan was for our HYDRA team, disguised as our soldiers to fire the opening shots, but it appears that one of Ross' soldiers took care of that before we actually got the chance to do it ourselves. We intercepted U.S. military intelligence suggesting that Ross had a disagreement with Stark, and wanted to see the Avengers' fail with their apprehension of these, aliens, to justify capturing them himself, while smearing the Avengers…." Sunil Bakshi explained to his superior….

"That's good to hear. This is better than expected. By Ross taking action himself, he has effectively done our work for us, albeit unintentionally without even knowing it, completely eliminating the possibility of HYDRA being implicated. I even once considered him as a possible candidate for our organisation, were it not for his personality in that he often places his personal goals first before everything else. This is actually the first time everything's going to plan since our exposure to the world."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we've certainly suffered several setbacks after the death of Alexander Pierce, such as the exposure of one of our top moles, Agent Ward, not to mention that Donnie Gill somehow managed to break free of our brainwashing. However, while S.H.I.E.L.D. has been reduced to the size of a Detroit street gang, we've managed to continue our operations around the world. We're about to interrupt an undercover operation to retrieve information on where a level 10 0-8-4 is being held, we've managed to capture Agent 33, who we will be subjected to a more rigorous form of brainwashing to ensure that she never breaks free."

"I read that she was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best and brightest."

"She certainly is."

"Although, there is some troubling matters I must bring up to you."

"Go ahead."

"The first and foremost being that the Avengers appear to be filling up the void left by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse, more troubling however, is the sighting by our operatives of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents was spotted at the crash site…..."


End file.
